<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our syntax is highly complicated by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081921">our syntax is highly complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brothers, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, Insecure usnavi, Insecurity, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Term Relationship(s), Minor Character Death, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Thought Each Other Were Dead, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were twelve years old the boys were separated by a hurricane, eight years later they end up in the same bodega in New York City.</p><p>Alexander walks into the De La Vega Bodega seeking some good coffee. Instead, he sees his dead twin brother. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116186">Cafe Con Leche</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet">kikabennet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note that the ages in this fic fully do not make sense but are the way they are for the story. okay cool? cool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander walked through the neighbourhood of the Heights. He hummed as familiar Latin American rhythms played in the streets. Recently, he’d been feeling nostalgic about his childhood in the Caribbean. Ever since he left he’d never been able to go back, so Hispanic neighbourhoods like this were the closest he could get. The sounds of kids playing in the stream of a nearby fire hydrant, the smell of flavourful cooking, all of it reminded him of his home in Nevis. As he walked, his phone rang, ruining the atmosphere slightly.</p><p>“Hello?” he said, answering the call.</p><p>“Hello, son.”</p><p>“Hey George, what’s up?” Alex responded, stopping in the sidewalk to pet a dog.</p><p>“Would you like to meet for lunch? I wanted to talk about the upcoming election. I need your thoughts.”</p><p>“Course, why not? Where do you wanna meet?”</p><p>“Ryder’s? At one?”</p><p>“Sounds good, see you then.” said Alexander, standing up to continue walking.</p><p>“Goodbye, son.”</p><p>“Bye, George.” The phone clicked, signifying the end of the call.</p><p>He decided to get his third coffee of the day, it was about time anyway. Normally he’d pick up a black coffee on the way to a class but he’d been craving a café con leche, something to remind him of home. He easily found the neighbourhood bodega, De La Vega, surely where the locals got their coffee. He walked through the door, a small bell jingling signifying his entrance.</p><p>“In the back!” a voice called out, “I’ll be with ya in a sec!” He looked around the store, eyes scanning quickly.  His attention was caught briefly by a new paper headline about George.</p><p>
  <b>WASHINGTON - IS HE GOING TO RUN THIS 2020?</b>
</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, apparently, that was the only thing about George that anyone seemed to care about anymore, including the man himself. Well, it was better than other things he guessed. he shuddered when he thought about when George had first found him and claimed custody. The press was unbearable, it made it almost impossible for him to leave the house.</p><p>He debated quickly whether or not to grab a granola bar but quickly decided against it, eating anything seemed to upset his stomach these days. He walked up to the counter looking down at his phone, checking his email quickly.</p><p>“Great! Thank you for waiting, I swear my cousin, Sonny he never cleans. Goddamn, do-nothing. Anyway, how can I help you?” Alexander looked up at the menu to order when he stopped. He locked eyes with the cashier and his jaw dropped slightly. He was staring at a face he hadn’t seen in almost ten years and yet it was the same one he saw in the mirror every day.</p><p>“Alexander?”</p><p>“Usnavi?”</p><p>The two men stared at each other in shock, seemingly unable to form words. Another voice came from the front of the store.</p><p>“Yo cuz! Where you- holy shit.” The newcomer stared at them in shock. “Damn, Navi, where’d you get the money for a clone machine?”</p><hr/><p>Alexander didn’t remember following Usnavi into his apartment but he found himself sat on his bed. He looked around, the apartment was sparse but filled with pictures. He looked at them curiously, Usnavi was in most of them, smiling wide with people Alexander didn’t know. He held his head in his hands, not quite sure everything was really happening. He hadn’t seen his brother in almost eight years,  how much had changed since the last time they’d seen each other? Would it be the same? How different had they become? He wasn’t really sure how to begin, if started he didn’t think he’d be able to stop.</p><p>As he looked around the room, his eyes were set on a different picture, a smaller one on the bedside table. It was him and Usnavi when they were seven years old. Matching auburn hair, tanned and beauty marked skin. They held ice cream cones kissing their mother on the cheek. The picture had visible creases, water damage and a simple description written in their mother’s loopy handwriting.</p><p>
  <em> Alexander et Usnavi, mes anges </em>
</p><p>“How do you have this?”</p><p>“It was in my pocket during the storm. Dios mío Alex, I thought you died.”</p><p>“I thought you did.”</p><p>“After the storm, Alex lo prometo, I searched and searched, no one knew where you were. Dios mío, I couldn’t find you. I was on the other side of the island.” Usnavi admitted, “I was so afraid, Maman was gone and I couldn’t find you or, or, Junior and-” Usnavi gasped, starting to tear up. Alexander didn’t know what to say instead, he held his brother in his arms, pulling him close. “God, I never thought I would see you again. They told me, they told me you were dead Alex.” For a moment neither of them spoke, instead, just holding each other tight, as if the other would disappear if they let go. Alexander could feel his shirt getting wet from his own tears but couldn’t bring himself to care. Finally, he was able to speak.</p><p>“Navi, God, when I woke up, after everything, the water was gone, I didn’t know where I was. I wasn’t even sure I had survived.” Alex gasped for breath, “Dios mío, what happened? Where did you go?”</p><p>“CPS took me,” Usnavi admitted, “Gave me to a couple, the De La Vega’s, Eva and Mateo. They took me to the Dominican. Alex, you have no idea, it felt so far away. They adopted me, changed my last name and then they moved here, started the store.” Alex smiled slightly, glad his brother had a family. “It was nice for a while, but then they got sick.”</p><p>“Like Maman.” Usnavi nodded.</p><p>“I couldn’t do anything, it felt like I was back home again. We didn’t have enough for them to get treatment, and they died.”</p><p>“How long ago was this?” Alex asked tenderly.</p><p>“Two years ago now?” Usnavi answered, wiping tears from his eyes, “I was 18.”</p><p>“God Navi, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Usnavi shrugged, “Abuela took me in and I’m doing okay now, right? But what about you?”</p><p>Alexander felt pained. He hated talking about his past with anyone, but this was his brother. He had just spilt his heart to him, it was only right for him to do the same.</p><p>“Well, I was on the island for another year, maybe? I worked odd accounting jobs until the US relief came around. They started asking people about the storm and, Dios mío, you know how I am, I couldn’t stop talking.” Alexander and Usnavi laughed wetly, “Well, then it was broadcasted back here it kind of went viral. They sent me here to get an education. I was tossed around the foster system for a while, but I couldn’t stick anywhere. I was too loud, I wouldn’t stick to one language and it made them mad. But then they, they found, they found- God.” Alex held his head in his hands. “Navi they found our dad.”</p><p>“James?” Usnavi asked bewilderedly. Alex couldn’t blame him for his reaction. Their dad had left them when they were ten, taking his alcoholism, abusive tendencies and most importantly, his money, with him. Alexander shook his head though.</p><p>“No, Navi. Our real dad.” Alexander couldn’t look him in the eye, instead, he looked out the window watching the pedestrians in the streets. “They sent me to live with him. His name is George, he was in the army when he met Maman. He was deployed there, he offered to marry her you know?” Tears reappeared in his eyes. “When he found out she was pregnant, he offered to bring her here. She said no, obviously, but he still gave her the ring.” Alexander fiddled with his necklace unconsciously. It was the ring strung onto a chain, the only thing he had left of his mom. Usnavi had gotten one of her necklaces, plain gold chain.  He took out his necklace from under his shirt, showing it to his brother. “He recognized it, I was wearing it in the video.” Alex took a deep breath, “I can’t call him dad though. God, I try Navi, I swear. I know, I know he wants me to, I just can’t. Every time I try I just remember him.”</p><p>“It’s okay Hermano,” Usnavi replied, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I get it. I was the same way. I tried, but every time I’d just see his face.” </p><p>“He’ll want to meet you y’know.”</p><p>“Really?” Usnavi asked disbelievingly. Alex nodded and turned to look at his twin brother’s face.</p><p>“Do you want to meet him?” For a moment Usnavi didn’t respond. He looked conflicted.</p><p>“I do, I think,” Usnavi admitted, “I mean for closure maybe? He’s part of your life at least so I should at least meet him.”</p><p>For a moment they sat there in silence, just appreciating the other’s presence, comforted. Usnavi sniffled and cleared his throat. “So, uh, what’s been going on more recently? What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m at Columbia actually.” Alex admitted, “I’m almost done the law program there.”</p><p>“Goddamn! My brother’s a hotshot!” Usnavi said surprised, punching his shoulder jokingly, “You said you’re almost done? I thought that shit took years! Also, how the hell do you afford that shit?”</p><p>“Scholarship,” Alex replied, “You have no idea Navi, I’ve been busting my ass to afford the rest. George offered to pay but I wanted to do it myself. I’m almost done ‘cause I skipped a year in high school and I’ve been taking an accelerated course.”</p><p>“Always knew you were smarter than me,” Usnavi said proudly, “You learned to read like a year before me.” Alexander laughed.</p><p>“What about you Navi? What’re you doing in a Bodega?”</p><p>“It was the De La Vega’s,” he explained “When they died someone had to take over I had just finished my GED. Sonny, he’s was their nephew, he came over too when his parents died last year. It’s just been him, me and Abuela ever since. I like it though. I like making coffee and helping the neighbourhood.”</p><p>Alexander smiled. He and his brother had always been so different. Alexander had always been eager to run ahead while Usnavi would stay behind helping the other people on the way.</p><p>“But enough about me, tell me more about you! Got a buncha girls I gotta fight off? Can’t have them hurting my little brother.” Alexander groaned.</p><p>“You’re like ten minutes older than me!”</p><p>“You’d be surprised about how much you can learn in ten minutes.” The boys laughed loudly. “Well, are there?”</p><p>For a moment Alex paused, unsure if he should tell his brother. He decided yes, he should. this was important, a core part of his self.</p><p>“I’m bisexual,” he admitted, “I like girls and guys.” Usnavi just stared at him for a moment before clarity appeared on his features and his mouth formed a round ‘O’.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, “Cool. So, uh, are there any guys or girls I need to fight, I don’t know though. I’ll do my best we’re not exactly the strongest guys.” That was an understatement, their arms looked like matching match sticks.</p><p>“No, no guys. I’m dating this really amazing girl. Her name’s Eliza.” Usnavi laughed.</p><p>“Dios mío, you are so whipped!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You should’ve seen yourself!” Usnavi was laughing loudly as he spoke making Alex blush.</p><p>“Hey!” he exclaimed, “Don’t tell me you’re not seeing anyone?” Usnavi blushed brightly making their faces match.</p><p>“There is this one girl, Vanessa,” he admitted, his face matching the shade of a tomato, making Alex laugh loudly.  “I had a crush on her for years and I finally got the courage to ask her out last year.”</p><p>“That’s great Navi.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alex” Usnavi replied. “I-” A knock at the door interrupted him.</p><p>“Yo! Navi are you and the clone all good? I’m hearing a lot of noises and not all of them are good.”</p><p>“We’re fine Sonny!” Usnavi replied, yelling through the door.</p><p>“Well can I come in then?! I wanna meet the guy!” Usnavi looked at Alex silently asking him if it would be okay. Alex shrugged nodding.</p><p>“Fine! Come in!” The door opened with a creak revealing the guy he’d seen at the bodega. He was short, shorter than them with curly brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles on his nose. He was young too, probably a junior in high school.</p><p>“Damn! I like your hair.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks. I like yours too?”</p><p>“Why’d you never try this style out Navi, it would suit you.” Usnavi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I couldn’t deal with it falling in my face all the time. I’ve got a bodega to run.” Sonny walked over to him sitting down across from them and leaned forward.</p><p>“What is the story Navi?! Who are you, man?” he peered at him, looking in his eyes, honestly, making Alex slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’m his brother.”</p><p>“Nice try, Usnavi doesn’t have any brothers.”</p><p>“He’s my brother,” Usnavi confirmed, “From before I was adopted. In the storm I, uh, I thought he died.”</p><p>“And I thought he died.” Alex admitted.</p><p>“Damn!” Sonny exclaimed, “This is some Shakespeare type shit!”</p><hr/><p>When Alexander left Usnavi’s apartment he was running late for his lunch with George. He hopped on the subway quickly making the trip to lower Manhatten where they’d agreed to meet. He ran quickly, avoiding the other pedestrians, towards the restaurant. When he finally made it George was waiting for him in the booth.</p><p>“I am so sorry, but you don’t understand, The craziest thing just happened to me.” George hadn’t said anything yet, instead just raising an eyebrow. Alex took that as his cue to continue. “I was getting some coffee in the Heights and I went in this bodega and-”</p><p>“Breathe son,” George interrupted him, “Sit down. Take a breath and start from the beginning.” Alexander listened to the man’s advice, sitting down and taking off his coat. “Ok, now. Tell me what happened to you this morning.”</p><p>“So after I talked to you on the phone, I decided I wanted to get some coffee,” George nodded along, listening intently, “I was craving some café because I miss home, you know? So I went into a small bodega and standing in front of me was Usnavi.” The colour drained from George’s face.</p><p>“What? CPS told us he died in the storm.”</p><p>“I know!” Alexander exclaimed, his hands flying everywhere as he spoke “That’s what I thought. So I went to his apartment and we just talked, for like, half an hour about what happened after the hurricane.”</p><p>“I want to meet him.” George declared.</p><p>“I told him you’d say that.” Alex admitted, “He wants to meet you too.” George’s expression visually brightened. </p><p>“What’s he like?” George asked softly</p><p>“He looks me, uh, obviously. He’s amazing really,” Alex said, smiling into his coffee, “It’s kind of funny actually, he’s kind of exactly the way I thought he’d be when he grew up.”</p><hr/><p>After Alex had left Usnavi hadn’t been able to focus as he cleaned up the bodega. He caught himself thinking what life would’ve been like if they had grown up together. Would he be in college too? He was caught in these thoughts when Benny walked through the doors.</p><p>“Yo man are you doing good? You look all distracted?”</p><p>“Something crazy happened man,” Usnavi admitted, “But you gotta keep it lowkey for now okay? I just want to figure it out before the rest of el barrio finds out.” Benny, noting Usnavi’s uncharacteristically serious tone, nodded, leaning on the counter. “When I was younger, before Mateo and Eva adopted me, I had a twin brother.” Benny looked like he wanted to interrupt but restrained himself. “During the storm, we got separated, I, I thought he died, but, earlier today he walked into the bodega.”</p><p>“Oh my god man,” Benny said, “That’s crazy. And, and is he okay? Did the storm fuck him up or like is he all good?”</p><p>“He’s fine!” Usnavi said happily, “We got separated after the storm but he still made his way here. He goes to Columbia! For Law! Isn’t that crazy!”</p><p>“Damn man!” Benny laughed, “He’s smart!”</p><p>“I know!” Usnavi said happily, “I’m so proud of him.”</p><hr/><p>“Are you okay Alexander?” Eliza asked, bringing him a cup of tea. “Like, really okay? Are you in shock?”</p><p>Alexander shook his head. As soon as he got to their shared apartment and told Eliza what had happened she’s decided to swaddle him and cover in blankets. He reached for her, silently asking her to come closer. She complied and slipped into bed next to him.</p><p>“You’re acting like I’m sick you know,” he said, “I’m not sick.”</p><p>“Your twin brother you thought was dead isn’t dead. That’s a bit of a life-changer if you ask me.”</p><p>“It is a little crazy,” Alex agreed, playing with the ends of her hair, “I don’t know. When we were kids he was like my other half and when he died,” he did air quotes as he said that, “As cheesy as it sounds, it felt like a part of me died with him. And I had to move on. I kept going without him. But now, now that I know that he’s alive, that part of me that died, it’s back. I can’t say that it feels exactly the same way but we still click, I don’t think that ever could’ve changed. I don’t know though, it’s strange.” He continued running his hands through her hair, “What do you think?” Eliza hummed as she was thinking, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“It is strange,” she agreed, “I mean, it is pretty crazy. I think though, at the end of the day, he’s still your brother.” Alexander didn’t respond losing himself in thought.  “Still though,” she continued, “I can’t believe there are two of you walking around. That’s unfair to the rest of us, how are we supposed to cope with all this-” she gestured to his blanket enveloped self, “Walking around.” Alexander laughed loudly kissing her on the cheek.</p><hr/><p>“You’re sure he wasn’t a ghost?” Vanessa asked skeptically, “You were pretty sure he was dead every other time you’ve mentioned him.”</p><p>“He wasn’t a ghost Vanessa,” Usnavi insisted, turning in their bed to face her, “Sonny saw him too!”</p><p>“Okay then, if you’re sure.” she said, “Is he anything like you remember?” Usnavi thought for a second before responding.</p><p>“It’s strange you know,” he said, “When we were younger he never stopped talking. He was always smarter than me but he always helped me if I didn’t understand something. He’s kind of the same. He still speaks and thinks a mile a minute, still talks with his hands.</p><p>“You’re like that too you know,” she told him, “You talk with your hands a lot, you speak pretty fast when you start talking about prices.”<br/>“Really?” he asked, smiling at her. She nodded.</p><p>“Do you have a picture of him?”</p><p>“He sent me a picture of him and his girlfriend?” Usnavi offered.</p><p>“Show me.” She demanded. Usnavi reached for his phone, pulling up his conversation with Alex, nothing more than a couple of greetings and the photo. He handed the phone to Vanessa for her to judge.</p><p>“Holy shit!” she exclaimed, “Your brother is dating a Schuyler sister!”</p><p>“A what?” Usnavi asked. Vanessa rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I know you don’t religiously read gossip magazines like the girls and me, but you gotta know who the Schuyler sisters are!” Usanvai’s expression remained blank. “They’re like the Kardashians of New York!”</p><p>“Alex is dating a Kardashian?!” Vanessa laughed.</p><p>“More like an anti-Kardashian really, but that was the reaction I was looking for.” she said happily, “He got himself a catch!”</p><p>“Is she nice?” Usnavi asked, “What do you know about her?”</p><p>“She’s an angel,” Vanessa admitted, “She was born rich but volunteers all her free time to an orphanage in the city. Her dad is the senator.” She looked at the photo closely. “He has more freckles than you.” Usnavi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Really?” She nodded.</p><p>“The hair is an obvious difference, but you smile differently too.”</p><p>“Huh,” Usnavi said, looking at the phone more closely, “Weird.”</p><p>“You know something?” she asked, smiling. “Don’t tell your brother this.”</p><p>“I won’t. What is it?” he asked smiling softly. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“I like yours better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexander and Usnavi meet some of the important people in each other's lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bold in speech is french for longer phrases and same thing with italics for spanish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Alexander: </b> do you want to meet george this week?<br/>
<b>Usnavi: </b>Sure when do u wanna meet?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>do you want to come over for dinner? we can go to his place? maybe on thursday night?</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Send me the address?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>sending it rn!</p>
<hr/><p>Usnavi felt out of place. George’s apartment was in the Upper East Side in the penthouse of a nice building. The doorman had seemed confused at first but seemed to think he was Alexander and let him into the penthouse elevator. He fidgeted nervously, playing with the cuffs of the shirt Benny had lent him. Alexander hadn’t really told him much about George, hell, he didn’t even know his last name. An important thing Alexander had failed to mention was rich George was, it something Usnavi had to find out on his own after googling the address and realizing where it was. The elevator dinged signifying his arrival. The door opened and he walked down the hall towards the only door. He knocked hesitantly.</p><p>“Coming!” Alex’s voice called from inside in the apartment. Usnavi let out a breath he’d been holding. He was grateful Alex was already here, he wasn’t sure he could face George on his own. Alex opened the door, smiling at him brightly. He noted that thankfully they had both gone with relatively similar outfits, both sporting button-up shirts and dark jeans. “Ready Navi?”</p><p>Usnavi nodded. Alexander beckoned him into the apartment, letting Usnavi get a look at the place. There pictures on the walls, catching Usnavi’s eye. In the first one, Alex was smiling brightly holding his diploma. His high school graduation. Beside him, there were two people, one was a middle-aged black woman smiling at Alex proudly, George’s wife he presumed. The other must’ve been George, strangely he looked familiar, which didn’t make sense because there was no way he’d know him. He could see the resemblance between George and him and Alex. They had the same strong brows and beauty marks. For all the grandeur he expected the apartment was surprisingly homey with books left on tablets and laptops still switched on Following Alexander through the apartment led him to a dining room kitchen area.</p><p>“George is just finishing up dinner, he said he’s be done in like, ten?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Usnavi continued to look around the dining room when he spotted a newspaper framed on the wall. It had a photo of  George standing at a podium.</p><p>
  <b>WASHINGTON WINS VIRGINIA</b>
</p><p>Holy shit. That was where Usnavi recognized him, he was the man that in the paper, the one that was going to run for president.</p><p>“Alexander!” he hissed “You didn’t tell me!” Alexander looked at him confused.</p><p>“Tell you what?”</p><p>“That our dad was running for President!” The colour drained from Alex’s face.</p><p>“Shit Navi, I really didn’t mean to spring this you, je te promets,” he swore, switching between English and French. It was an old habit of his, switching between languages, something he did when he got nervous or excited. “It slipped my mind, <b>I forget about these things, cause, well, everything in my life is sort of political I guess.</b>” Usnavi sighed.</p><p>“<b>This is like how you forgot to tell me your girlfriend is famous and I had to find out from Vanessa?</b>” At this, Alexander at least had the decency to look embarrassed.</p><p>“It seems you share Alexander’s talent with languages,” Usnavi jumped in surprise as a new voice, entered the room. “Unfortunately, my French is pitiful at best, would the two of you mind accommodating the old man in the room?” Seeing George Washington was very different than seeing him in pictures, he stood tall, probably around 6’2. Apparently, he and Alexander had taken after their mother in height, each of them standing at a solid 5’10 on a good day. He was broad-shouldered and overall just looked strong, the antithesis of the way he and Alexander were built- thin limbs and slight frame. Up close though, he could see more similarities than he could in the pictures. Their eyes were similar, very round and wide with a light brown colour.</p><p>“George,” Alex said, “This is Usnavi.” Usnavi waved awkwardly. George smiled at him, holding his hand out for Usnavi to shake. His grip was firm, but not intimidating.</p><p>“Would you like a drink?” George offered, pouring himself a glass of wine, “I know you don’t turn twenty-one until the new year but it’s all fine if it’s in the house.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Usnavi said, “I don’t drink.”</p><p>“Neither do I.” shared Alexander. As he spoke they exchanged a look, a silent understanding passing between them. They both didn't drink for the same reason - James.</p><p>“Alright then, just me.” George said, moving back towards the kitchen, “We’re having some salmon for dinner, is that alright?” Usnavi nodded.</p><p>“That’s fine with me.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll be right back then.” Once George had left the room Alexander turned to face him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, “You seem pretty nervous.”</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m only a little nervous,” Usnavi admitted, “It’s a little strange but he seems nice.”</p><p>“As long as you’re comfortable,” Alexander said, “Martha, that’s George’s wife, she didn’t want to come today. Didn’t want to overwhelm you.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Usnavi admitted, “It’s weird looking at him, seeing him up close, I can see the resemblance.” Alexander smiled at him.</p><p>“That’s what I thought too,” said Alexander, “When I first met him I couldn’t see the resemblance at all, but, it was the little things I guess.”</p><p>“Salmon’s here,” George said, reentering the dining area. “I hope you’re hungrier than Alexander,” the scolding was thinly veiled, “He tends to overlook what his body needs when he starts working.” Alexander’s face flushed with colour making Usnavi laugh.</p><p>“I’m definitely hungry,” Usnavi said, “I could probably eat mine and his share.”</p><p>George laughed loudly putting Usnavi more at ease. As they ate and talked they fell into comfortable conversation. George seemed genuinely curious about Usnavi and listened intently as he talked. Alexander, of course, couldn’t help interrupting with various comments or questions. He was surprised how much he like George, he’d thought that he might feel resentful, hating him for leaving them on the island. Somehow though, he wasn’t. George, by just listening and talking to him, convinced Usnavi that he was a good guy, that he actually would’ve married Maman if she’d let him. Without noticing he’d eaten two plates of food caught in the conversation. George, for all the questions he asked about Usnavi, never seemed keen on talking about himself or bragging about his own accomplishments.</p><p>“Do you want to go to college?” George asked him curiously, “Alexander mentioned you run a bodega and couldn’t apply, but did you want to go?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he admitted, “There’s nothing I would really want to study. I like selling my coffee and helping out the neighbourhood.”</p><p>“<em> If you had said you wanted to go he definitely would’ve fully paid for it, </em> ” Alexander said to him, switching to Spanish to avoid George listening in, “ <em> He really wanted to pay for my tuition at Columbia, it took me probably three months to convince him to leave it. </em>” That made Usnavi smile, imagining George nagging Alex while he ignored him stubbornly.</p><p>“Alexander I have to remind you that also don’t speak Spanish, I am horribly monolingual.”</p><p>“Sorry George,” Alex apologized. “Don’t worry only good things were said.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<hr/><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Vanessa has been begging me 2 ask u to go on a double date</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>She wants to meet both u and eliza very badly</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>yessss man she wants to meet you 2 too! where do you want to go??</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>do you want to come over to v’s apartment? it’s on west fourth we can make you a dominican dinner :D some sancocho?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>count us in! i havent had some good domincan cooking since i left the island</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Great i’ll see you at five? on sunday?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>see you then!</p>
<hr/><p>Vanessa’s apartment was nice. Painted red with a black door and fire escape.  Eliza held his hand as they walked up the steps.</p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked him.</p><p>“I’m excited,” he admitted, “I really want you to get along with him. I know you’re both amazing and there is no reason you wouldn’t like each other but… you’re both really important to me.” Eliza smiled at him softly, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” she whispers, “I’m just excited.” Alexander smiles at her before knocking on the door. They’re waiting for a couple of seconds before Vanessa opens the door. Alexander hasn’t met her in person before but recognizes her from the pictures in Usnavi’s bedroom. She was gorgeous, it was undeniable. She looked mixed, maybe part Asian and part Latina. She smiled at them brightly before speaking.</p><p>“You’re obviously Alex and Eliza,” she said.</p><p>“We are,” Eliza agreed. “You’re Vanessa?” She nodded.</p><p>“Come on in!” she offered, “Usnavi’s just in the kitchen finishing up dinner. You can hang up your coats here.” They both hung them on the hooks attached to the wall before following her into the apartment. As they walked through the hall aromatic smells of Caribbean spices and flavours floated in the air.</p><p>“It smells delicious.” Eliza commented making Vanessa smile proudly.</p><p>“Usnavi is a very good cook,” she said, “I don’t know what I would do without him.”</p><p>“Probably living off of instant noodles!” Usnavi hollered from the kitchen.</p><p>“Oi!” Vanessa scolded, “You’re not allowed to say that!” a booming laugh was the only response. Alexander and Eliza took a seat at the small dining table beside each other.</p><p>“Your place is beautiful,” Eliza commented, “I really like it.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Vanessa said, joining them at the table. “When Abuela won the lotto last year Usnavi helped me with the down payment.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet of him,” Eliza said.</p><p>“It was,” Vanessa agreed, “I want him to move in, I’ve got more than enough space for the both of us. I think he just worries about Sonny and Abuela.”</p><p>“Are you talking about me?” Usnavi asked, bringing a large bowl with him</p><p>“Only good things.” Alexander reassured him. For a moment both Vanessa and Eliza looked between him and Usnavi.</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“This is so strange,” Eliza said through giggles, “I knew you were identical but- man!”</p><p>“Seeing them in the same room together makes it stranger,” Vanessa agreed. Alexander and Usnavi just exchanged confused looks.</p><p>“So what did you make?” Eliza asked</p><p>“It’s called Sancocho,” Usnavi said, “It’s a meat stew from the Dominican.”</p><p>“It smells just like Maman’s,” Alexander said, serving himself, “How did you remember? I couldn’t even if I tried.”</p><p>“You never paid attention when mom taught us,” Usnavi laughed, “You were always reading some book.”</p><p>“He’s still like that you know,” Eliza commented, spooning the soup into her bowl, “Whenever I can’t find him he’s probably hiding in the corner somewhere, writing or reading. Always talking about a deadline, but Aaron keeps telling me he’s already two months ahead.”</p><p>“Burr doesn’t know what’s he’s talking about,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Who’s Burr?” Vanessa asked.</p><p>“He’s in my law class,” Alexander said, “He’s actually really smart but when it comes to debates he doesn’t say shit. Too scared that he’ll alienate something that he never actually says anything.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s bad,” Eliza said, “Except for the time he flirted with my sister. That was a little sad.”</p><p>“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as me,” Usnavi said, “Mon Dieu, you should’ve seen me when I was crushing on Vanessa.” Vanessa laughed loudly.</p><p>“I hate to say it but it’s true,” she said, “I was waiting for the day he’d actually ask me out. In the end, Sonny had to do it for him.”</p><p>“Sonny?” Eliza asked, confused.</p><p>“He’s my, uh, our cousin,” Unsavi said, correcting himself, “He lives with Abuela and me.”</p><p>“Anyway, Sonny asked me to go to the club with Navi.” Vanessa said, “When we got there he was a little bit of a mess.” Usnavi’s face was bright red smiling bashfully.</p><p>“That’s really cute,” Eliza said, “How long did you guys know each other before you started dating?”</p><p>“We met when I moved into the neighbourhood,” Usnavi explained, “We went to school together.”</p><p>“How did you two meet?” Vanessa asked them curiously.</p><p>“George and Eliza’s dad, Philip, are both senators,” Alexander began, “There was this charity ball, and we both happened to be there.”</p><p>“Angelica, my older sister, introduced us,” Eliza said, “If I’m being honest when I saw him across the room I called dibs!”  Alexander looked at her in shock.</p><p>“What? You never told me this.” he said.</p><p>“That’s sweet,” said Vanessa, “Please tell me Alexander is more straight forward than Usnavi.”</p><p>“Hey!” Usnavi said, swatting her arm, “I got there eventually.”</p><p>“Eventually.”</p>
<hr/><p><b>Alexander: </b>you’ve got to come round to campus one-time dude</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Why?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>jefferson  doesnt believe that u exist </p><p><b>Alexander: </b>says im bullshitting which oBV im not i made a bet with him and he still doesn't believe me</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>who is jefferson</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>an anti immigration dick wad</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>I have a lunch break at 1?</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>I could go them?</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>perfect hermano meet me at the law building? i’ll be finished class at 12:45 so i’ll be there when you’re there</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>I’ll see you then!</p>
<hr/><p>“Jefferson I don’t understand how the fuck you think you’re right,” Alexander hissed walking out of the classroom, “Our banks have to unionize.”</p><p>“Say whatever you want Hamilton,” Jefferson said, rolling his eyes, “But that only benefits New York, the south would riot. Farmers would lose money. Whatever though, I know you’re too hard-headed to even think about anyone else’s opinion. So about this bet of ours…” </p><p>“Usnavi is coming during his lunch break,” Alexander told him, “He’ll be here in-” he checked his watch, “Ten minutes.” Jefferson rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I wonder how much you paid this actor,” Jefferson drawled, “I bet he won’t even look like your goblin ass. If he does I feel bad for him. I mean, you could’ve at least tried to pick a more realistic name. Us-navy.” He broke down the name, butchering it with his southern accent.</p><p>“When he gets here you’ll be eating your tongue.” Alexander hissed. He checked his watch quickly. Five minutes. Jefferson rolled his eyes tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, in the distance, he saw a familiar silhouette. </p><p>“Yo! Navi!” he called, “Over here!”</p><p>“Let’s see if you got your money’s worth, Hamilton,” Jefferson mumbled. Alexander only smirked as Usnavi came into view. As he approached he saw the colour drain from Jefferson’s face. God, he wished he had a camera. They were starting to catch the attention of other students staring at them curiously.</p><p>“Hello Jefferson,” Usnavi said calmly, “I’m Usnavi.” For once in his life, Jefferson didn’t have a snide comeback. Alexander moved to stand beside his brother, hoping to make their resemblance more obvious. He crossed his arms and smirked at Jefferson.</p><p>“What is it Jeffershit?” he mocked, “Don’t have anything to say?” This seemed to shock Jefferson out of his frozen state, glaring at the two of them.</p><p>“Fine Hamilton, you win this time. I’ll sign your stupid government plan.”</p><p>“Can I have that in writing?” Hamilton mocked, “The Thomas Jefferson, admitting that I’m right?” Jefferson didn’t answer instead walking away flipping him off.</p><p>“Was that all you needed me for?” Usnavi asked raising an eyebrow</p><p>“Yup!” Alexander said, nodding enthusiastically, “Thanks for coming by the way. It means a lot to-”</p><p>“Yo! Ham!” Laurens shouted, interrupting him, “Who is this?”</p><p>“Laurens!” Alexander said excitedly, “This is Usnavi. My twin brother.”</p><p>Usnavi waved at Laurens awkwardly while Laurens looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned, nice to meet ya. John Laurens.”</p><p>“I’m Usnavi,” he replied. “And, uh, nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“John is my ex-boyfriend,” Alexander explained, “We dated for a couple of months but decided we were better as friends.”</p><p>“Alexander realized this dick was too much for him,” John joked, making Usnavi’s face go red.</p><p>“Oh god, I did not need an image of my little brother having sex,” Usnavi winced</p><p>“I am ten minutes younger than you,” Alexander whined, “You can’t hold that over my head.”</p><p>“I so can Alex,” Usnavi said, “And I will for the rest of time. I don’t care if you’re the president, you’re still my little brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exam season hurts everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a little shorter than the other two but please enjoy! a little bit of Eliza taking care of Alex cause we all know he won't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza hated exam season. Everyone on campus was on edge, short-tempered and tired; the perfect recipe for arguments and frustration. There was nothing, however, that she hated more than the way exams season hurt Alexander.  During the regular school year, Alexander’s workaholic tendencies could be called dedicated at best and harmful at worst. During exams season all regard for his personal health was thrown out the window. He spent his days working, forgetting to eat and drink and dragging everyone else along for the ride. She couldn’t pretend to understand why he worked himself so hard, all she could do was bring him some food and water every couple of hours, reminding him how to function. This year, however, seemed to be worse. Alexander was due to graduate at the end of this year so he felt more stress to finish his time at Columbia on top. </p><p>After a long day of lectures and studying she was finally home. She slipped her key into the slot turning it quietly. She opened the door to their apartment noticing that all the lights had been switched off.</p><p>“Alexander?” she called out, “Are you home?”</p><p>There was no response, but that wasn’t enough evidence to rule out the possibility that Alexander was home. First, she entered the joint kitchen living room area. Nothing. Just a mug she left on the counter this morning, the only thing displaying any sign of life. She ran it under the tap water quickly before putting it into the dishwasher. Next stop, their bedroom. She knocked on the door. When she heard no response she opened the door, revealing an empty room. She sighed. That left their shared office. The most likely candidate. Unfortunately for Eliza’s worry and Alexander’s back, most nights he could normally be found asleep at his desk his laptop and books still open around him. A consequence of him working too hard and neglecting his boy’s needs. She knocked lightly on the door.</p><p>“Alexander?” </p><p>A quiet grunt responded. She opened the door revealing Alexander hunched over the desk typing tiredly on his computer. Normally Alexander’s typing speed was scary fast, right now she was sure a blindfolded child would be faster.</p><p>“Oh honey,” she sighed, walking beside him, crouching down to his level. “How long have you been working?”</p><p>“Don’t remember,” he replied sleepily, his eyes not leaving the screen. “What time is it Bets?” He yawned.</p><p>“It’s eleven hun,” she whispered, running her hands through his hair. “Have you left the house today at all?” He shook his head, making her frown. “When was the last time you slept?” He hadn’t joined her last night in bed, it worried her. </p><p>“Wednesday night maybe?” Eliza sighed. God, the worry of being with this man would kill her someday.</p><p>“Alexander it’s Friday.” She rubbed his back as she spoke, “What are you working on that’s so important?”</p><p>“My thesis.” She frowned.</p><p>“Didn’t you finish that last month?” She could’ve been sure he’d done them in May. He shook his head.</p><p>“Those were my rough drafts,” he explained,  waving his hands tiredly. “I wasn’t sure which topic I was going to end up writing about. I’m almost done Liz, just another hour. I just need to fine-tune the point in paragraphs 12, 27, 29-”</p><p>“When’s it due?” she interrupted him.</p><p>“In the middle of next week but-”</p><p>“Then you can finish it tomorrow can’t you?” Alexander looked pained. “Come on hun. You need to sleep.”</p><p>“But Bets, I’ve gotta- “ a yawn interrupted him “Gotta make Dad proud.” Ah. When Alexander called George his dad she knew he was really tired, it was one of his tells. </p><p>“George is proud of you hun,” she assured him, “You don’t have to try to achieve that. Now c’mon, let’s go to bed.” It seemed that his body had finally given up on keeping him awake.  Alexander didn’t protest as Eliza practically swept him in her arms. She looked at him concerned. Even though there wasn’t a large difference in their size, Alexander standing slightly below average for men and Eliza on the taller side for women, it shouldn’t be this easy for her to carry him. She made a mental note to make sure he was eating more regularly. She helped him change into some cleaner, more comfortable clothes and helping him to bed. She tucked him in before changing and cleaning herself up and climbing into bed next to him. Unconsciously he snuggled into her shoulder making her heart melt. She turned off the light on their bed stand before wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“Love you Bets.” he mumbled.</p><p>“I love you too Alexander.”</p><hr/><p>Usnavi wasn’t sure exactly what he’d done to make Alexander mad at him, but he must’ve done something. For the past couple of weeks, every time he’d text Alex he’d get a short response, lacking his brother’s usual enthusiasm and spirit. Additionally, they were written with full punctuation, something his brother usually reserved for his college papers instead of his text messages. At first, he’d thought maybe he was in a bad mood but as the strange texts continued through the week he grew more concerned.</p><p>“Have you tried talking to Eliza?” Vanessa suggested, “If anyone knows it’s probably her.”</p><p>“You’re right!” Usnavi groaned, “How did I not think of that?”</p><p>Vanessa chuckled, walking behind him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe,” she told him, hugging him from behind, “Sometimes you just need a fresher perspective.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Usnavi said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Now take your café con canela and go! I don’t want to keep you.”</p><p>“You know how to get me through the day,” she said, “I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” After one last kiss, Vanessa left the bodega.</p><p>Usnavi figured that he might as well text Eliza now. When the couple had visited Vanessa’s apartment Eliza had given both of them her number. While she and Vanessa had quickly become texting buddies he hadn’t really had the need to use it. He had figured it was more of an inclusivity thing. He shot her a quick text, trying to come off as concerned but not like he was over-thinking everything.</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Hey eliza! I’m not sure if i did something but alex has been acting strange lately. Could you let me know if he’s doing ok?</p><p>After reading it over and deciding it didn’t seem too over-bearing, he sent it. He moved his attention back to the counter, cleaning the remaining dirty spots with his trusty rag. A couple of minutes passed before he heard the familiar jingle of the bodega’s doorbell. </p><p>“One café con Leche?”</p><p>“Nina!” Usnavi said excitedly, running around the counter embracing her in a tight hug. “Dios mío, when did you get back? How are you?”</p><p>“I flew in this morning.” she replied,  “A little jetlagged but I’m doing alright. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good. How’s California treating our the barrio’s genius?”</p><p>“It’s amazing,” she said excitedly, “This year was incredible, I’ve decided my major, Foreign Affairs, and I joined the debate club.” she explained excitedly, “But enough about me, what’s been happening in your life? Anything new?”</p><p>“Actually there is! Gimme one second!” he ran back behind the counter quickly, grabbing his latest picture with Alex. “Basically, when I was younger, before Mateo and Eva adopted me, I had a twin brother named Alex.” Nina nodded, following his words. The barrio knew he was adopted but also that he didn’t like talking about his life before the De La Vegas. “We were separated for a while after a storm and I thought he died, but it turns out he didn’t!” </p><p>He shoved the picture into her hands. It was from dinner at Venessa’s, it was taken by Eliza. It was a candid of the two of them, Alexander talking animatedly while Usnavi watched smiling, sipping his stew. Nina examined the picture as if she was not quite sure it was true. “Our biological dad recognized him from a news broadcast and took him in. I met him recently too which was kind of crazy.”</p><p>“Your biological dad?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, “It was kind of surreal. Even though he doesn’t really look like me I could kind of see myself in him sometimes. He’s nice though.”</p><p>“That’s good, that’s good.” she said, nodding, “How did you and Alex find each other again?”</p><p>“He walked into the bodega, as crazy as it sounds.” Nina handed the picture back to him.</p><p>“That’s amazing Usnavi.” she said sincerely, “I’m so glad you found each other.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nina,” he said. “You know, I think the two of you would get along.”</p><p>“Really, why?”</p><p>“You’re both crazy smart,” he stated, “He’s at Columbia in law, I think he’s actually finishing up this year.”</p><p>“I thought you said he was your twin, isn’t he a bit young?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>“He skipped a grade and is graduating early.” he said, smiling proudly. </p><p>“I’d like to meet him,” she declared, standing up from her leaning position on the counter, “But, I must get going now Navi, Benny is waiting!”</p><p>“Alright, I won’t keep you waiting,” he said, handing her a café, “Take the café though, on me?”</p><p>“You’re a Godsend Usnavi,” she said, accepting the cup gratefully, “I’ll see you later? My mom is making dinner on Sunday!”</p><p>“Definitely,”  he assured, smiling. “I’ll bring Vanessa, Sonny and Abuela. See ya then!” he waved as she left. Usnavi returned to his daily chores, fixing up the shelves, organizing the fridges. Once he’d finished he checked his phone, seeing a few new messages from Eliza. </p><p><b>Eliza: </b>hi usnavi. don't worry! you haven’t done anything wrong, it’s just finals season which basically means alex gets really stressed and doesn’t take care of himself. he cant focus on anything except his work so he probs was just doing two things at once</p><p><b>Eliza: </b>good news is: this is probs his last exams season as he’s set to graduate after</p><p><b>Eliza: </b>bad news: this is his last exam season so in a way the pressure has been set to the max.</p><p>Usnavi breathed a sigh of relief. At least he knew it wasn’t him. He quickly shot back a reply.</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Thanks eliza for letting me know! Let me know if he needs any help.</p><p>He turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket, returning to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexander overworks himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little more usnavi content in this one! and bonding??? in this fic???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alexander felt an unmeasurable amount of weight rise off his shoulders as he stumbled out of his last final. His head felt like it was about to explode, his throat was on fire and his arms felt like lead but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> done. As the sun’s light caught his face he was overcome with a wave of nausea. He gagged, leaning on the wall of the lecture hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Hamilton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander tried to turn his head to see who had spoken only to trip, falling into them instead. He groaned, it felt like his head was imploding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Hamilton, did you write the exam sick? You’re burning up.” Alexander tried to answer but his mouth felt like cotton, unable to form words. He squinted his eyes, focusing them enough to realize it was Burr who had caught him. “I’m calling Eliza, you’re her responsibility, not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Alexander said suddenly, pushing himself out of Burr’s arms, trying to blink away the dark spots in his vision. “Don’t call Liza. ‘M fine.” He tried to stand up straight but the effort sent another wave of nausea through his body and black spots filled his vision. He felt his body sway and as much as he tried to push it aside he couldn’t, making him stumble back into Burr’s arms. Feeling someone else’s arms around him made him feel safe, it made him want to close his eyes. It actually felt kind of nice, not standing up made the pounding feeling in his head go down slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton? Are you with me right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander decided to ignore Burr in favour of drifting into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Thanks for dinner Camila,” Vanessa said gratefully, “There’s nothing like your cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Benny said, shoving noodles into his mouth as he spoke, “Nothing like it!” Nina swatted her boyfriend giving him a scolding look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny!” she said, “Don’t talk while you eat! What are you? Six?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi laughed at their antics. Ever since they’d finally got together last year their couple antics could always be trusted for entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us about California,” Kevin asked, “I want to know what exactly costs so much at this school of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I joined the debate club with my roommate Abagail,” she said, “It’s actually really interesting. I’m not very good, neither of us on the team, but it’s fun to watch the pros go at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re wonderful mija.” Abuela assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’d wipe the floor with anyone here,” Vanessa said, “You were always the best as arguing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when she was arguing about who gets the last scoop of ice cream,” Camilla joked, “Kevin never stood a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex does debate,” Usnavi remembered, “I don’t remember asking if he was on the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s on the team,” Vanessa said, taking a sip of her Sprite, “He seems like the type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us more about this brother of yours,” Daniella said, “I have heard much about him but I’m not from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes do fill us in Usnavi,” Benny said, “He’s been taking up a lot of your designated Benny time lately,” he joked, “And I just want to hear what’s so interesting about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “Apart from the fact that he’s my twin that I thought was dead he’s actually just a really interesting guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you get along?” Abuela asked. Usnavi nodded, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s like my other half Abuela,” Usnavi admitted, “I mean, we’re pretty different but we just click.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see him when he starts talking,” Vanessa said, “If you get him started that boy doesn’t have an off switch. I honestly think his brain runs a mile a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you Mija,” Camila said to Nina, “You should talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to,” Nina said, “When I talked to Usnavi the day I got back he told me all about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the new salon, Daniella?” Kevin asked, “Is the new location nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better than the old one,” she said, “The Air-Con works, we get more business, what more can I ask for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much else!” Carla answers excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laughed lightly before talking more amongst themselves about various topics. It was a nice night, it had been a while since they were all back together again. As they left the Rosario’s apartment and said their goodbyes Usnavi’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Eliza.”  he said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer it,” Vanessa said, “I’ll meet you down there.” Usnavi nodded, thanking her before answering the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Eliza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Usnavi,” she sounded like she was crying, “You’ve gotta come to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he said panicked, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Alex,” she said, “He passed out today on campus. And- God, he won’t wake up Usnavi. He’s really sick. I- I don't know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi could feel himself packing, his mind flashing back to when he and Alex had been sick in the Caribbean. He shook his head, refocusing. He couldn't think like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hospital? I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eliza was a mess. Her hair was tangled and her mascara was running but she couldn’t bring herself to care. When Burr had called her to tell her that Alexander had passed out after her exam she’d been worried, but not extremely so. Unfortunately, it wasn’t uncommon for Alexander to pass out after the exam season. Without the goal of finishing his examinations keeping him awake his body pretty much gave up. It was only when Aaron added that Alexander was running a high fever that she began to worry. It only got worse when she got to the hospital. The staff refused to tell her anything and she was stuck in the waiting room. Her leg bounced anxiously as she waited, repeatedly checking the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see who had called her name. It was Usnavi, running through the hospital. He looked dishevelled and worried, his hair messy and his collar askew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi, you’re here!” she said relieved, embracing him tightly, “God, they won’t tell me anything, just because we’re not married. Please, can you go ask them? You’re family, so they have to tell you something. Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, nodding, “I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come?” He nodded. She got up and followed him towards a nurse, standing in front of his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” The nurse said tiredly. She had a stern look on her face, she’d been the one to deny Eliza entry before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is in there,” Usnavi said, quirking his head towards the door. “Please, can you tell us anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re family?” she said, skeptical. Eliza rolled her eyes, her patience running thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re identical twins!” she snapped. “Isn’t a little obvious?” The nurse didn’t answer, instead, avoiding her gaze by looking at he clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he came in passed out with a fever,” she began, “Since his arrival, we’ve determined that he has a Scarlet fever. We believe it’s from a combination of over-exertion and overall bad health. He’s a little underweight, so when he’s discharged he’ll have to work on that. He’s seemed to have fallen into a coma-like state and isn’t responding to any efforts we’ve made to try and wake him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we see him please?” Usnavi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” replied the nurse, “But she can't. He’s still unconscious, only family can visit.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen here lady," Eliza growled, pressing her face towards the nurses', "I don't care who you are or who I have to call but you will let me in that god damn hospital room, my name is Elizabeth Schuyler and I don't care who I have to call but you will let me in that hospital room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse paled, recognizing her name. She opened the door letting them both through. Eliza practically ran through the entrance to Alexander’s side. He was hooked up to multiple tubes, his face was pale and his forehead lined with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God Alex,” Eliza said rushing to his side. “How could I let this happen to you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Usnavi didn’t say anything. He crouched beside Alexander’s hospital bed. Not saying anything. Eliza felt tears running down her face. Seeing him like this, it was all too much. She buried her face into his hospital gown, trying to stifle her cries.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Usnavi saw Alexander in the hospital bed his mind kept flashing back to the Caribbean. Visions of the two of them and their sick mother, crammed into their only bed. Alexander’s pale sweaty face was so wrong. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, kneeling beside him moving a piece of stray hair away from his face. His fingers burned at the feeling of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s burning up,” he mumbled, “God, Alex. Why do you do this to yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there for a moment, attempting to wipe the sweat from Alexander’s brow with his sleeve. The hospital room was quiet, the only sounds were the steady beeping from the heart monitor and Eliza’s quiet whispers of apologies into Alexander's hair. It was oddly peaceful, the sunlight streaming in from the window. Usnavi hated it, peace was the last thing he’d associate with Alexander. His brother was a hurricane of movement and thought, this? This just hurt him more. Thankfully, a ruckus from outside the hospital room tore him away from his inner thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I demand to see my son!” a deep worried voice said, “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After more rumbling and heavy footsteps, the door opened revealing a very dishevelled George Washington. He had forgone his usual suit jacket and tie, instead just sporting dress pants and a button-up. It looked like he’d just left work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” he asked urgently, rushing to Alexander’s bedside and sitting down on a stool beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scarlet fever,” Usnavi said, finding his voice, “He’s, uh, he’s underweight too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Alexander,” George cursed, grabbing Alexander’s limp hand, “I thought you were taking care of yourself. I thought you’d gotten better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange. This was the first time Usnavi had been in the same room as George without Alexander to act as a mediator. The man was in such a fragile state, so different from the confident front Usnavi had seen before. For the first time, it felt like he was seeing George the man, not Washington, Senator of Virginia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he always been like this?” Usnavi asked him, “Working through everything? Ignoring his own health?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washington nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Alexander has a goal in mind he’ll do anything to achieve it, including sacrificing his own health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize it was this bad,” Eliza said, “He always gets worse during around exam season, but I, I didn’t think it was like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi didn’t know what to do, he’d just gotten Alex back, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost him. He just looked so lifeless. His hair laid limp around him, his face was hollow and his eye bags looked like bruises. Usnavi wasn’t sure if it was just because he was passed or not or if he just hadn’t noticed it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Eliza said, wiping her face dry. “I gotta clean myself up. I’ll be back in ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Usnavi replied, “Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exited the room quietly. The two men sat in silence for a moment before George spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good for him y’know,” George said, his eyes trained on Alexander, “Ever since you’ve reappeared in his life he’s been lighter, happier. He told me he’d been sleeping better. I guess, I guess that’s part of why this is hitting me so hard. I didn’t expect it.”  George took a deep breath. “He talks about you all the time. He’s so proud of you. Do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Usnavi knew that Alexander loved him, but to hear that he was proud of him? Usnavi hated to admit it but sometimes he felt like the failure between the two of them. Alexander excelled academically, he attended one of the best schools in the country. And Usnavi? Usnavi was just the owner of a small bodega. So to hear that his brother was proud of him warmed his heart in indescribable ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you too Usnavi,” George said, finally looking at him. “I know I haven’t told you, but, I am. I am so,” his voice broke, “So sorry I couldn’t find you. I’m sorry I failed you as a father, but I can only hope to make it up to you.” George put his hand on Usnavi’s shoulder, squeezing it. Usnavi felt tears in his eyes, he was overcome with emotion. Everything was too much. He cast his gaze towards Alexander, he was always the crybaby between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Usnavi whispered, leaning into George’s arms, “Thank you, George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, son.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexander's health is weighing on everyone's mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little fluff, a little angst and a new character! i hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usnavi fixed the cereal section for the fifth time today. At this point, he was just repeating tasks to avoid sitting around all day. If he sat down his thoughts travelled to Alex, only causing him to think of all the things that could wrong. Ever since his brother was admitted to the hospital he’d been visiting almost every day. Most times Eliza would be there by his side, reading to Alexander. Anything from his law textbooks to childish stories. Or, if Eliza wasn’t there George would be, sitting silently at Alexander’s bedside, either working or just staring at the boy. Usnavi had begun talking to Alexander. He chose a variety of topics, from their childhood to the customers who’d visited the store that day. Vanessa could accompany him occasionally but mostly he opted to go alone. Throughout the week they’d hadn’t received any new news. Alexander’s health still wavered, his fever still raging strong. Whenever he saw Alexander laying that bed it felt like someone had grabbed his heart, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>The bodega’s bell jingled, bringing him back to the present. He looked up, seeing Benny walk-in made him release a sigh of relief.  Usnavi wasn’t sure he could deal with customers today, he was scared he’d snap at them. With everything going on, his patience was thinner than ever. Benny, being his best friend, would be more understanding with him, even though he hadn’t told him about Alexander. He hadn’t told anyone about Alexander, he didn’t want to worry anyone. Vanessa was the only one who knew because she had been there when he’d gotten the call from Eliza and ran to the hospital. </p><p>“Hey Navi,” Benny greeted, “Can I get a coffee?”</p><p>“1 sugar?” Benny nodded. “No problem. Post?”</p><p>“Yeah and a-”</p><p>“Milky Way.” Usnavi finished. Benny smiled.</p><p>“You know me too well,” he said, “I should change it up more, gotta keep you on your toes, gotta stay sharp.” Usnavi scoffed.</p><p>“I am sharp Benny,” he insisted, “There’s no one in the city who makes a better café than De La Vega.”</p><p>“You know it,” Benny said, winking, “I never go to anyone else.” For a moment Usnavi revelled in the silence, focusing on brewing the coffee quieted his mind, if only for a second.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said, handing it to Benny, “1 sugar.”</p><p>Benny nodded, thanking him. The silence hung in the air as Benny sipped, looking at Usnavi critically.</p><p>“Talk to me Navi,” he said, “I know something’s wrong. Tell me.” Usnavi took a deep breath, sighing.</p><p>“It’s just,” he frowned, “I haven’t been sleeping well it all.” Not a lie, but not the truth either. </p><p>Benny frowned, concerned.</p><p>“Maybe try melatonin,” he suggested, “Nina had sleeping problems in high school, she bought some and it helped her.”</p><p>“Thanks, Benny,” he replied, “I think I’ll check it out.”</p><p>Benny smiled.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I could help out,” he said smiling, walking towards the exit,  “Let me know if it helps!”</p><p>“Bye Benny.”</p><p>“Bye Navi.”</p><p>And suddenly, Usnavi was left alone with his thoughts again. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Even though he’d been lying to Benny he might still take up his advice on the melatonin. When he looked in the mirror he was starting to look more like Alex, the bags under his eyes growing. The bodega’s bell jingled again, signifying a new customer. Usnavi felt himself smile as Vanessa walked through the door. She was as beautiful as ever, he long dark hair flying behind her as she walked.</p><p>“Hey V,” he greeted, already starting on her coffee, “How’s it going?”</p><p>“I’m good,” she said, walking behind the counter to peck him on the cheek, “What about you?”</p><p>Usnavi shrugged, focusing on the coffee. Once the machine had finished brewing the coffee he finished the drink with coffee and Vanessa’s favourite, a sprinkle of cinnamon.</p><p>“Thank you.” she said gratefully, accepting the cup. Usnavi hummed, resting his chin on his hands, leaning on the counter. Vanessa traced patterns on his shoulders gently as she sipped her coffee. Usnavi looked out the window distractedly.</p><p>“Are you okay Usnavi?” Vanessa asked, looking concerned, “You’ve been distracted.”</p><p>Usnavi shook his head, refocusing.</p><p>“I’m sorry V,” he apologized, “I’m just worried about Alex. It’s been a week and he still hasn’t woke up.” Vanessa hummed, walking up behind him and resting her head on his shoulder. It was comforting, a reassuring pressure. “I just- I don’t know. I’m scared.”</p><p>“He’ll be okay,” Vanessa assured him, “He’s a strong guy. He’ll pull through.”</p><p>“I know,” Usnavi said, leaning further into her body, “I still worry though.”</p><p>“I think you need a distraction,” Vanessa declared, “Just for a little.” Usnavi twisted his neck, making eye contact with his girlfriend.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Vanessa smiled coyly.</p><p>“I could think of couple things,” she said, “What time is your lunch break?”</p><p>Usnavi smiled genuinely for the first time that day.</p><p>“I can tell Sonny to come in early?”</p><p>Vanessa smiled mischievously.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><hr/><p>“I’m going to visit Alexander today,” Usnavi said, snuggling closer into Vanessa’s arm, “Will you come with me?”</p><p>Vanessa looked at her boyfriend, surprised.</p><p>“Of course,” she said, “Why though? You haven’t asked me to come before.”</p><p>Usnavi shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said, “But I think Eliza could use a friend.” She smiled.</p><p>“My thoughtful boy,” she muttered, holding his hand under their covers. “Always thinking of others.” He smiled at her. “I guess that means it’s time to get up?”</p><p>“I guess so,” he said, throwing the blanket off of them. Vanessa stretched as she rose from the bed. She got dressed quickly, throwing on her skirt and shirt. She glanced in the mirror quickly, making sure she didn’t look too dishevelled.</p><p>“How do I look?” Usnavi asked her, finishing the buttons on his shirt, “Good enough?”</p><p>“Better than good enough,” she told him, “In fact, I think I could go for another round.” Usnavi rolled his eyes. </p><p>“We’ve gotta go V,” he told her, kissing her briefly on the lips, “But maybe when we get home.”</p><p>Vanessa laughed lightly, grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes.</p><hr/><p>Usnavi hated the hospital. The sterile air made Usnavi crinkle his nose, the bright light made him dizzy and the entire place just made him feel sick. Vanessa held his hand as they walked, comforting warmth in a place so cold and uncomfortable. He walked through the halls with practiced ease, following the familiar signs towards Alexander’s room. The nurse waiting at the door let the two of them in silently. He nodded, thanking her and entered the room, Eliza’s soft voice letting him know she was there.</p><p>“Prince Vasili pronounced these last words in a tearful voice,” she said, “Bilibin attentively examined his nails, and many of those present appeared intimidated as if asking in what they were to blame.”</p><p>“Hi Eliza,” Usnavi said, catching her attention, “Whatcha reading?”</p><p>“War and Peace,” she said, closing the thick book, “It’s one of Alexander’s favourites.” She turned to Vanessa, shock seeping into her expression as she’d only just noticed there was another person in the room. “Vanessa! How are you?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” she responded, “I thought I’d come along with Usnavi for his visit today.”</p><p>“I have to say I wasn’t expecting you,” Eliza admitted, “Normally it’s just Usnavi, George and me.”</p><p>“Well,” she replied, “I thought you could use some girl time.” Eliza smiled slightly, standing up and placing the book on Alexander’s bedside table. She wiped some sweat from his brow before stepping towards the couple.</p><p>“You know, I think I could.” she admitted, “Are you okay alone for a little Usnavi?”</p><p>He nodded, taking her place at his brother’s bedside. The two girls exited the room together, talking quietly. He looked at his brother, examining his face. He was getting paler by the day. His cheeks were hollowed out too. With only a feeding tube to sustain him, it shouldn’t have been a surprise. That didn’t stop it from hurting him though. Every time he saw his face he was taken back to the Caribbean. All of a sudden he was ten years old again, unable to do much more than ask his mom to make it better, to make it stop hurting so much. </p><p>“You’ve gotta take care of yourself,” Usnavi whispered, his eyes watering. “You’re making me worry like I’m the one my death bed. I can’t lose you too. Not to sickness. Not again.” A light knock interrupted him. He wiped the tears from his eyes quickly before answering.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello,” a female voice said, “I’m really sorry to interrupt. Can I come in?” Usnavi turned his head, not recognizing the voice. It was a middle-aged black woman, probably in her mid-fifties. She had dark skin and her hair was tied tightly in a bun at the back of her head. She had a kind face. It was strange, he recognized her from somewhere, but couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess,” he said, “I don’t think we’ve met.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she agreed, “We haven’t. I’m Martha.” The name rang a bell in his ear. It took him back to before this whole mess happened, at George’s apartment in the Upper East Side. <em> Martha, </em> Alexander had told him, <em> that’s George’s wife </em>.</p><p>“I’m Usnavi.”</p><p>“I know,” she said, smiling softly. “Alexander talked about you a lot.” The use of past tense squeezed at his heart. “But I wanna hear about you, from you. So. Tell me about yourself.”</p><p>Martha’s straight forward nature surprised him for a second. She was so different from George who extracted information from you without you knowing you’d said a thing.</p><p>“Well, there’s not much to say,” he admitted, “I work a bodega in the Heights. I like hip hop and rap. And, uh, I like to watch action movies.”</p><p>Martha hummed, looking at his with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, “But I asked you to tell me about you. What do you want to do with your life? Tell me about your hope, your dreams. I want to know it all.”</p><p>Usnavi looked at her strangely.</p><p>“You remind me of Alexander,” he said, “Not afraid to let everyone know exactly what you’re thinking.” She smiled.</p><p>“You know what I am thinking?’ she asked him, “I’m thinking you’re avoiding the question.” Usnavi blushed, embarrassed that he was caught. “And that’s okay, I understand,” she said. “I was just hoping to take your mind off of Alexander.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, “For trying. I could really use a distraction lately.” Martha smiled at him comfortingly, placing her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Anytime honey.”</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for coming,” Eliza said, “I didn’t know how much I needed to talk to another girl.”</p><p>“No problem,” Vanessa said, smiling. “I could use it too. I love Usnavi but I miss another girl. So talk to me, tell me about yourself.” Vanessa sat down in the waiting room, motioning for Eliza to join her.</p><p>“Well,” she said, sitting down beside her, “I kind of grew up Angelica’s shadow.” Vanessa nodded listening intently. “I didn’t mind though. I didn’t need the attention. I’d rather stay behind her, supporting her. I grew up comfortably, never really had to worry about anything, anything I could ever want was handed to me from the moment I could talk. I wasn’t really needy,” she admitted, “The only time that changed it when I met Alexander.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet,” Vanessa said. Eliza blushed, nodding. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought about the day she met Alexander.</p><p>“I know we talked about it at dinner, but I was only really scratching the surface. He was the new guy, it was the first time Washington had brought him to an event, everyone wanted to talk to him, but I was nervous.”</p><p>“Nervous?” Eliza nodded. “Why?”</p><p>“Everyone I’d talked to before that seemed inconsequential,” she admitted, “I hadn’t actually liked them, not really. I’d just talked to them for my dad’s sake. But Alex? As soon as I saw him from across the room, I knew. I couldn’t explain it. God,” she said, heat rushing to her face, “I called dibs! I told Angie and she brought him over to me. He was so charming, I think I was in love right there and then.”</p><p>“Usnavvi wasn’t very smooth,” Vanessa admitted, “But it was the little things. He was thoughtful. He remembered my coffee order, never made me pay for it. But then, when I was trying to apply for an apartment he helped me with the downpayment with his lotto money. It probably didn’t seem like a lot to him but it meant the world to me, y’know?” Eliza nodded.</p><p>“I get it,” she replied, “It’s the little thoughtful things that I remember for the longest.”</p><p>“They’re lucky they’re thoughtful,” Vanessa said, “How else would they have ever ended up with hotties like us?” </p><p>The girls laughed together, and for the first time since Alexander had collapsed Eliza felt herself smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha and George worry about their boy and John Adams demands an answer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>martha and george content!! also john adams makes a quick cameo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“They’re asking for an answer George,” John said, “They need to know soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Adams, while being one of George’s oldest friends could be incredibly infuriating. He paced across his living room, practically growling into his cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son is in the hospital John,” he snapped, “Have some sympathy.” He felt bad for snapping but the man was being insensitive. There were more important things than this god damned presidency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha looked at him worriedly, surprised by his angry tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, waving her off. He leaned against one of their windows, trying to refocus on his conversation with John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world doesn’t stop spinning George.” Adams replied. “They’ve been riding my ass for an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure you can buy me more time?” George asked exasperatedly, “Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you until the end of the week.” John said, “But that’s it. They need an answer, George. The country deserves an answer. I’ll see you in the office.” The phone clicked, signalling the end of the call. He sighed deeply, sitting down on the couch. He held his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples, trying to edge away the stress. Martha approached him quietly, two glasses of whiskey in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she told him, handing him a glass. “You sound like you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said gratefully, accepting the glass. “I do.” He sipped the drink slowly, looking out one of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Martha asked him softly, setting her glass down. She put her hands on his shoulders squeezing them tightly, “Talk to me, George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John wants an answer,” he admitted, “About if I’m going to run in November.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, studying his expression carefully. Now, this was something that had made him fall in love with Martha in the first place. She never waited for an answer, she was direct. He, on the other hand, hated confrontation, and would much rather take information without letting the victim know. Right now though, when he didn’t have one to give her, it was frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” he said, “I want to. But Alex isn’t okay right now Martha, his safety is my number one priority.” Silently, George added Usnavi to that. Though he’d only known the boy briefly he’d captured a piece of George’s heart. George felt like he’d failed the boy in the past, he couldn’t afford to do that again. “I’m afraid if I run I’ll only hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander would never want to hold you back,” Martha told him. “I’m not saying it’s right, but you know that’s what he’d say.” George didn’t respond but leaned into Martha’s touch. It was comforting. After 15 years of marriage, she was the constant in his life. No matter where they moved or what things changed, she would be there for him, unwavering. A lighthouse to guide him when he was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should visit him,” George said, sighing, “Alexander, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has his condition changed?” Martha asked, joining him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” George said, sighing, “God, I’m scared, Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, honey, I know,” Martha whispered, leaning her head against his chest. “I’m scared too. But our boy is strong. He’ll pull through. He always does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t Martha?” George said, “He hasn’t woken up in over a week. I don’t know what I’d do if he- if he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, I know honey I know,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “But he will. Our boy always does.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>George hated hospitals. He walked in with Martha, hand in hand. The lady at the desk greeted them quietly, allowing them into the elevator. It was a small elevator but they fit in relatively comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay George?” Martha asked, “I can hear you thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine hun,” he reassured her, “There’s just a lot, a lot going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to talk to me George,” she said, “I can help you.” When he didn’t answer, she continued. “I’m your partner in life, George. Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, “I can’t even get my own thoughts in order, let alone form a sentence to really tell you what I’m thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” she reassured him, “When you’re ready then. Then, you’ll talk to me? About everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t skip a detail,” he promised. “Everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged, signifying their arrival on the sixth floor. They exited together and made quick work to Alexander’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” George asked the nurse stationed at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as before,” he replied. “Go on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go without me,” Martha said, “You need some alone time. To clear your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered, holding her close. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered, “Now go. Visit our boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George slid into the hospital room. It was quiet. Silence and Alexander never mixed well. Alexander only went quiet when something really bothered him. Ever since George had met the boy, he was a hurricane of words and noise. Whatever they talked about, he always had something to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander was never one to back down from a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would scream his head off when anyone insulted him but the moment someone hit him where it really hurt? He’d go silent. That’s when George would usually step in. Maybe that was part of the reason George hated looking at Alexander in the hospital bed. Or, maybe it was the fact that Alexander was a constant ball of movement. Whether it was his leg bouncing or the way he talked with his hands Alexander was never still. If George wasn’t looking close enough he might mistake his son for dead. He had some of the same features, pale, his cheeks hollowed out. His chest, barely moving with his laboured breaths. George shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. Alexander would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander was so still, he looked like a cruel picture, created only to hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uugh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heartrate monitor spiked suddenly, going out of control. George felt his own heart going along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?” George said urgently, “Alexander can you hear me?” His boy whimpered and groaned. A nurse, he realized. He needed a nurse. He pressed the button on the bed urgently. Thankfully, a nurse came through the door rather quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked her, “Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse didn’t answer, instead, looking at his vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave sir,” said the nurse. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I need to know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to insist you leave,” the nurse interrupted him. The woman was surprisingly strong for her size, pushing George out of the hospital room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened in there?” Martha asked him, “Everything was quiet and then I heard you ask for a nurse. Are you okay? Is Alexander okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talked Marhta,” George said, “It was more of a groan but, I was so excited, but then, his heart rate- it just went off the charts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. I don’t know,” he said, “They won’t tell me anything.” Martha narrowed her gaze at one of the hospital’s staff, standing up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I’m going to go ask them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you mean Martha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife didn’t respond but walked up to a young man standing outside of Alexander’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on in there?” she asked, “My son is in there and no one will tell me or my husband anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that ma’am,” the nurse said, grimacing, “But I can assure you that our staff has it covered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha grimaced, trying to look around the man into the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me anything about his condition? Anything at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse frowned before looking back into Alexander’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I know about as much as you ma’am,” he said, “I’m just here to ensure nobody enters while our staff works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha ran her hands through her hair in an obvious sign of distress before turning around and rejoining George in the waiting room chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay hun,” George said, “You tried. I guess we’ll have to wait it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this,” she said, “I hate not knowing what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too honey, me too.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>George and Martha watched helplessly as various doctors walked in and out of the room, with varying levels of concern. More than an hour later a doctor approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here for Alexander Hamilton?” she asked. The couple nodded. “Okay. Well, as you know your son came in underweight, unconscious and with Scarlett fever. His condition has been consistent since he was admitted but this morning his heart rate accelerated. His condition has been restabilized and he is awake. You may see him now if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Martha stood up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I warn you. He won’t be all there, we had to give him laughing gas to keep him still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” he said, “Can we go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded and opened the door for them. And there he was. Their Alexander. He was propped up against a stack of pillows, keeping him sat up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy!” Martha said tearfully, running to his bedside. “God, we were so worried.” She held him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful Martha,” George warned, “Just make sure the poor boy can breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad,” Alexander said drowsily. George froze. Alexander called him Dad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been drugged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s not in his right mind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I don’ feel great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, son,” he said, sitting down at his side, “Don’t worry you’ll feel better soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander furrowed his brows together worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander sounded scared. It reminded George of when he’d first met Alexander, when he’d wake up in the middle of the night, haunted by memories of sickness and the hurricane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise son,” he said, grabbing his hand. “Everything will be alright, just relax for a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander nodded, his eyes glazed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey,” Martha whispered, “You need to take better care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Alexander slurred, “I pr’mise. I am good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are dear,” she said, “Of course.” Alexander’s gaze drifted to George, his eyes narrowing when they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’mething’s bothering you,” he slurred, “I can tell.” George laughed. Even when Alexander was drugged out of his mind he could read him like a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re asking me to lead,” he admitted, “I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander levelled him with his stern gaze, not exactly threatening in his current position, but he got the thought across. Alexander read straight through his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’ let me hold you back,” he slurred angrily, “You ‘ave to do what’s right. ‘Merica needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Alexander,” he said, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander nodded, leaning back into his hospital bed sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep, Martha?” he whispered, “Please? I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep dear,” she said wetly, moving his hair out of his eyes gently. “It’s okay. Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander smiled slightly, his eyes drifting shut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexander is reunited with the two people he cares about most. Eliza realizes how quick life can end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about this chapter taking a bit longer than usual and also being shorter i was cottaging oop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Usnavi couldn’t believe his eyes when he walked into the hospital room. There, looking out the window, sat upright in the bed, was his brother, a little drowsy, but conscious. It seemed like his feet had given up on him, like they were glued to the floor. He stood there for a second, not really sure if he was really there. After a few seconds, Alexander adjusted himself so he could see Usnavi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navi,” he smiled, his voice raspy, “You came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly regaining feeling in his feet he ran to his brother full speed, hugging him tightly. His brother grunted on impact but melted into his twin’s touch, leaning into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I came Alex,” he said tearfully, “God you scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ sorry about that,” he said, “I really am. I hate scarin’ ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me so Much Alex,” he said, “God, you can’t do this to me? You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’ mean to,” Alexander pouted, “It’s an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi frowned at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to promise me, okay?” he asked, “You have to promise you’ll take better care of yourself okay? Please, for me? For Eliza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it Navi,” Alexander said, “I jus’ get caught up in e’erything and, and, I jus’ forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to promise Alex!” Usnavi snapped, losing his patience, “Do you have any idea how scared we were. Alex, we thought you were going to die! That- that we’d never get to see you again! You didn’t see Eliza, Alex,” he said, “She was so scared Alex. I can’t let that happen again, I can’t go through that again.” he levelled his brother with a look, “So promise me. You’re going to take better care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pr’mise Navi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “I guess I better fill you in on what you missed then, shouldn’t I?” Alexander adjusted himself, sitting up straighter, nodding eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week and a half,” he replied, “Someone was always here you know? Every day.” Alexander’s expression softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Usnavi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was here a lot and Eliza and George were here the days I wasn’t.” he said, “Eliza would read to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she read?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War and Peace,” he replied, “Not sure why, but she said it was one of your favourites.” Alexander smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he agreed, “It was one of the first books I read when George took me in. He had a copy in his library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George would just talk to you,” said Usnavi, “Like me. Not really about anything in particular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you two talk at all?” he asked, “About anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about you,” Usnavi admitted, “And, uh, I like him Alex. He’s a good dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a good dad,” Alexander agreed, “A really good dad. You know, when I first went to live with him I was scared of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Usnavi asked. It was strange to imagine. Alexander had always acted fearless, even when their dad tried to hurt them, he’d always tried to protect Usnavi. Alexander nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The foster system,” he admitted, his eyes glazing over, losing himself in memories. “It wasn’t kind to me. I just couldn’t shut up, the families didn’t like that. So, they’d beat me until I did. When I arrived on his doorstep I assumed he’d be the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi looked at his brother. Alexander’s gaze was unfocused, drifting out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never was,” he whispered, “He never raised his hand towards me. Not once. Hell, he rarely raised his voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Alex,” Usnavi whispered, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, all of that, alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi’s conscience nagged at him. He felt guilty like it was his fault that they’d gotten separated. Like it was Usnavi’s fault Alexander had to go through that alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S not your fault Navi,” he assured him, waving him off. “I’m okay now. Everything… everything is in the past now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Usnavi said, rubbing his arm, “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother smiled at him tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming Navi,” he said, “I know I scared you. I’m- I’m just glad I’m not too much. That you’re still here. I love you Navi, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too little brother,” Usnavi replied, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander snuggled into Usnavi’s shoulder, relaxing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes!” he complained. Usnavi smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be grateful that I’m still here,” he told him. “Because I always will be there. Because you’re my brother, it’s my job.” Alexander smiled sleepily at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank-” he yawned, “Thank you Navi. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Usnavi asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Alexander hummed, “Shh… It’s time for me to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Alex,” Usnavi whispered, “Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander smiled softly and held Usnavi’s arm as he drifted into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton you stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> man,” she said angrily, tears streaming down her face. “You have no idea how scared I was. How I might- I might never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander smiled his crooked smile and Eliza felt all her anger and resolve melt away. She would give the world just to see that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I worried you, Miss Schuyler,” Alexander said, still smiling his perfect charming smile. “I really am.” She climbed into the hospital bed next to him, squeezing themselves together. She played with his hair, running her hands through it. She couldn’t believe he was really here, safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still angry at you,” her smile giving her away, “I really am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are,” he said, “Definitely.” She smiled, raising her hand to his face, holding his cheek. “You, know a certain brother of mine told me you read to me. While I was unconscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he now?” she said, smiling, “Well. That might be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why were you reading to me exactly?” he asked, “I couldn’t exactly hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, “I know it sounds stupid.” Alexander laughed. “Don’t laugh at me! I did it because you told me that when you were younger your mom would read to you. When you were scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered that?” he asked, looking at her curiously, “I mentioned that months ago, one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thoughtful like that.” she said cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” he agreed. “War and Peace was a good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were some others,” she told him, “You were never one to stick to one thing, so I figured I’d switch it up. Socrates and Plato were in the mix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a smart woman Betsey,” he told her, “You’re the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.” She kissed him softly on the cheek, memorizing the patterns of his stubble, the freckles on his face. She never wanted to forget the way he smiled or the way his eyes sparkled when he figures something out, not for as long she lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re okay now,” she admitted, “You worried us. You worried all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, “I never wanted to scare everyone, especially not you Betsey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t mean to,” she said, “But, promise me. promise me you won’t do this to yourself again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he whispered, leaning into her shoulder, “I love you, Elizabeth Schuyler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered, “So much. And, I can forgive you for just about anything, but I could never forgive you for dying, not while my name is still Elizabeth Schuyler.” Alexander looked at her strangely, sitting up to look her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you proposing Miss Schuyler?” he asked her curiously. His eyes sparkled with intelligence. She could see the cogs in his mind whirring, putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to marry me, Alexander Hamilton,” she whispered, “Will you make me your wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her in disbelief. She could see his mind trying to form a coherent sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to marry me?” he said in disbelief, “Me? Are you sure?” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you Alexander,” she said, “Who else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asked, “I know you love me, and, and I love you, but are you sure you want to marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He looked distressed, like the thought of marrying her stressed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to marry me, Alexander?” she asked, suddenly uncertain. Did he not want it in the same way she did? Was she just, another fling? Just some girl in the grand scheme of things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” he reassure her, “I love you! But could you marry me? I won’t be able to give you the life you grew up with. I’ll never have that kind of money, or, or status. I have nothing to give you Eliza. Just, me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter to me,” she whispered, holding his chin in her hands. “I don’t need money or status, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alexander.” His eyes flitted across her face, scanning it for anything that might contradict her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure?” he asked. She nodded, smiling at him softly. He looked down, avoiding her gaze. Eliza grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. When he looked at her again he had tears in his eyes and he was smiling widely. “Okay. I’d love nothing more in the world Betsey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiled wide, tears of happiness brimming.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Usnavi talk. Alexander recovers and he and Eliza chat too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo so i promise the plot will get started soon hehe but for now enjoy some plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Usnavi opened the grate to the bodega as the sun rose. He flicked on the radio, letting the familiar tunes wash over him. He hummed along getting everything ready for opening. He sorted the cups, the shelves and the counter before turning on the open sign. For a while, it was quiet. The first half an hour was always quiet, most of their customers came in a little later, which meant it was just Usnavi and his thoughts. For the past week, he’d dreaded this time. All he could think about was Alexander in that hospital bed. But now, Alexander was back. He was okay and Usnavi was okay. The bell jingled, the time surprising him. None of the regulars would come in now, so who was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” When he looked up he saw George, looking out of place in his two-piece suit. “Alexander told me you’d be here. Says something about a café con leche?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your pronunciation needs some work,” Usnavi said, leaning over the counter, “But, yeah. I can get you some café.” He got to work, his hands following the familiar patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your place?” he asked, looking around. His hands were in his pockets, he looked uncomfortable like he wasn’t really sure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he said, “You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said, “It’s… comfortable.” Usnavi rolled his eyes, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to lie,” he said, “I know it’s small, cramped and run down, but, it’s mine. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> he handed George the coffee. “One café con leche.” George took the coffee gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Usnavi warned, “It’s hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the warning,” George said, smiling, “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Usnavi said, “But, tell me. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. He looked like Alexander when he did that. His brother did the same thing whenever he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart y’know,” he said, ignoring Usnavi’s question, “I know everyone calls Alexander the smart brother out of the two of you, but I think you’re just as smart as he is, just… in a different way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Usnavi asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander is book-smart, sure,” George said, walking towards him, leaning over the counter. “But you’re emotionally intelligent Usnavi. You can read people, tell them exactly what they need to hear. Alexander, for all his brains, can be incredibly oblivious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Usnavi asked him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true.” George said, putting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He smiled at him, proudly. It made Usnavi feel oddly full inside, in a way he’d never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, sighing, “Thank you, but, you didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ve got me there,” George admitted, “Well. I wasn’t lying when Alexander told me to get a coffee, but I also have some news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Usnavi asked, “Is something wrong?” His mind started whirring, his thoughts going to the worst places immediately. Was Alexander okay? Did something change?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing’s wrong,” he said, “Everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m running for president,” George admitted, “In November.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Usnavi said, still confused. “Congratulations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” George said, “But that’s not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly does this have to do with me?” Usnavi asked him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re my son,” George said, and didn’t that tug at Usnavi’s heart in strange ways he couldn’t understand? “The press might hoard you, the store, the neighbourhood. I just want to know if you want to be kept out of all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me out of it?” Usnavi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The public doesn’t know about you,” George explained, “If you don’t want them to know about you, well, we’ll try to keep it quiet. I don’t want you to think that I want to keep you quiet, that I’m not proud of you, because I am. But I want you to feel safe. I don’t want to burden you with everything that comes with me being President. So, if you want out. You can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Alexander?” Usnavi asked, “What is going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The public knows about him already,” George explained, “But he’s okay with it. I talked to him already, but I know you’re avoiding the question Usnavi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a week?” Usnavi asked, “I need to think about- think about all of this. Maybe talk to Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” George said, “Just let me know. The party knows that I’m running, but they need a little time to make it official, so just let me know. Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, George,” Usnavi said. “Have a nice day, doing your- your politics stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Usnavi,” George said, “And I will. I’ll see you later, son.” He grabbed the coffee cup from where he’d placed it on the counter, heading towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, George.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once Alexander had been discharged from the hospital Eliza hadn’t let him out of his sight once. It felt like he was a small child, not a fully grown man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not hungry anymore?” she asked him worriedly, “You didn’t have much at breakfast this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Betsey,” he said, “I promise. I’m just, not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That response would never hold up in court.” she joked, running her hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your Honor,” he joked back, “Will you forgive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” she hummed, “What could your bail be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kiss?” he proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the one?” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “I’m sure we could negotiate something.” Eliza smiled and kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Alexander,” she said, “I’m so happy you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m okay,” he told her, “You’re here. What more do I need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you my dear,” he said, “Listen, do you think I could go outside? Maybe get a coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir, I see right through you,” she said, “You will not be leaving this bed until you are cleared by a doctor. And! No caffeine. You remember what he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Betsey…” he groaned, “I just want some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop your begging young man,” he said, “No coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander pouted, burying his face into her shoulder. He breathed in her scent, the jasmine scent from her shampoo drifting into his nose. It was comforting. for the first time since he’d woken up in the hospital, he felt safe, comforted. When he was in the hospital he felt drugged, he was never really sure whether he was awake or dreaming, but here? At home, with Eliza by side, he felt comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Alexander,” she said, “Listen. Once the doctor has cleared you of everything, then, and only then, we’ll go out. Get you some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Betsey,” he said, “But, for now, how will we ever pass the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could think of a couple of things,” she admitted, “We have the Scrabble board around here somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to play Scrabble?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Last time we played you were angrier than I’d ever seen you before.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was only because a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheated,” she said, narrowing her eyes jokingly, “I’m sure I can take you this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re up for the challenge?” he asked, sitting up in the bed. “I don’t need this to turn violent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t end badly if you don’t cheat this time,” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is fair in love and war,” Alexander claimed, “Now, why don’t you get the board love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I do you’ll meet me in the living room?” she asked, climbing out of bed, “Can’t play in bed. The pieces will go everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you there,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza climbed out of bed, kissing him on the forehead lightly. Alexander stretched, rolling out of bed. He looked in the mirror examining his appearance. Since his return from the hospital, he’d regained some of his natural colour back. The bruises under his eyes had lightened and he looked, well, he looked healthier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?” Eliza called, “Are you ready? I’ve got the board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” he called. Before moving into the living room he glanced in the mirror one last time, fixing his hair. When he walked Eliza was fixing the board, getting all the pieces ready. The domesticity of the scene struck him and suddenly he was falling in love with her all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Eliza looked up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear you come in. I love you too.” she said, “Are you ready to play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, just joining her on the couch. He held her hand, leaning into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. I want to take you out. To dinner. Do the whole thing. You deserve a real proposal and a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that,” Eliza reassured him, “I’m happy with our little moment in the hospital. That’s all I need. Like I said, just you and me. And where did this come from? I thought we were going to play Scrabble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to do it right,” he told her, “I feel bad. Like you didn’t get what you deserve. Because you deserve everything! I could give you the country and I don’t think that’d be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is enough Alexander,” Eliza assured him, holding his face in his hands. “If it was only me and you. Even if we were in the middle of the ocean or in the streets, if we’re together it’s enough. I just want to be enough for you Alexander. We don’t need money if I can grant you peace of mind that is enough for me. So listen, I don’t need a big, fancy dinner. Not if I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t want to go to dinner?” Alexander asked her curiously. She shook her head. Alexander scanned her face, checking for any sign that she might be lying. “Well, that’s a shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Eliza asked him, her eyes lighting up in that way they always did when she was curious. It was something that had made Alexander fall in love with her in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t want the dinner, can I at least give you the ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ring?” she asked, “Alexander, you didn’t tell me you bought a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” Eliza looked at him curiously. Alexander reached under his shirt, pulling his necklace out from under his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom’s ring.” Eliza realized, “Are you saying that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alexander said, “She would’ve loved you. She would’ve wanted you to have it. Will you marry me, Betsey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll marry you Alexander.” he slipped the ring onto her finger. “You seemed so sure of yourself, did you think I’d say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I may have had an inkling,” he admitted, smiling, “I was pretty sure you’d say yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Martha share an intimate moment. Alexander meets a saviour in the barrio/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyoo i hope y'all like this chapter and i promise promise promise that the plot is getting started!! soon, okay??!! cool! read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George, for a man who worked in politics, hated public appearances. It was overwhelming. He had to dress up, smile and control the crowd while it felt like he was being crowded by a particularly frustrating swarm of bees. He stared down his appearance. He had cleaned up, choosing to sport a three-piece instead of his usual button-up and blazer. He figured that if there was ever a time for a three-piece suit now was that time. He furrowed his brow, scrutinizing every aspect of his appearance. Martha with ever good timing walked up behind him. She was gorgeous. Her hair was done in cornrows, swinging at her back, she was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt with a white button-up tucked in. She was a vision, and it made him feel even luckier that she chose him, that she was by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to do wonderful honey,” Martha said, fixing his pocket square. “You have nothing to worry about.” She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. She tilted her head up to look him in the eye, making him smile right back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you always know what I’m thinking my dear?” George said, his smile taking over his face, “Are you a mind reader? Sent by the Republicans to thwart my political plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just observant,” she said, pecking his cheek lightly, “I’m your wife, George. Of course, I can read you. Really, it’s my responsibility to know how you feel, I wouldn’t be your wife  if I couldn’t.” She slipped her hand into his. “Now. Tell me, what’s worrying you George Washington?” She leaned her head against his shoulder, making eye contact with him in the mirror. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried that this isn’t the right choice,” he admitted, pulling her closer. “That this, this whole presidency thing, is a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a little late for regrets,” she sighed, “We are at the press conference. But no need to worry. You’re going to do great. And for the record? You have my vote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s one vote,” he said, smiling. “Just got to win over the rest of the country. No big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of the country,” she pointed out, “Just most of it. Just make half of the country like you and you’re already there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again you’ve outsmarted me,” he said, “Maybe you should be the one running instead, I’m sure I would be a great First Husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you would be an even better President. I will be an amazing First Lady and I don’t have the tact for office,” she said, “I am happy to stand at your side, and, I’m sure if you need it Alexander would be glad to help you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would,” George agreed, “Our boy is excited to get working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be our boy if he wasn’t,” Martha agreed, fixing the sleeves of his blazer one last time. “Are you ready?” George took a deep breath, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Martha.” He said, kissing her forehead softly. “I needed you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” she said, smiling, “Now. Go out there, wow them for me. I’ll be waiting for you here when you get back.” She stepped back, letting George step away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George exited the small room, following the security detail through the hallways, making his way towards the conference room. As he got closer the sound of the crowd reached him making his palms sweat with nerves. He rubbed his hands together drying them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready when you are sir.” The guard said as they arrived at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, thanking him before pushing the doors open. Camera flashes assaulted his vision and questions attacked him from every angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington, are you announcing your candidacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Washington, what happened to your son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George ignored the questions as he walked up to the podium. He smiled charmingly at the cameras, waving towards the sea of journalists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone,” he said, speaking into the mic, “Good morning. I am here today to announce what I’m sure many of you have been wondering for the past couple of months. It is with great pleasure to say that I announce my candidacy for the President of the United States.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd boomed and cameras flashed forcing George to refocus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Presidency is the most powerful office in the free world,” he continued, “And with it, I will try my hardest to better our country and the lives of its citizens.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Since George had announced his candidacy Alexander’s life had been invaded by the press and constant camera flashes. Everywhere he went he was haunted by cameras and reporters begging him for the latest news about George’s campaign. Everything from his dates with Eliza, to going to the park with his friends, ruined by the press. He knew what he was signing up for when George announced his run but hadn’t realized how bad it actually would be. Of course, he couldn’t go back on his word now, it was too late for that. He’d given George his word, so for now? Well, he’d just have to stick through it. He’s gotten through hell before, he can get through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, on his way to see his brother, he couldn’t seem to shake the damn predators. He’d done everything he could to avoid them, he wore a baseball hat, trying to cover his face. He took back roads but somehow, somehow they still found him. The bright flashes raised his heartrate, transporting him back to Nevis, after the hurricane. He tried to focus, reminding himself where he was. He was in New York, he wasn’t in Nevis. He was safe, he wasn’t on the island anymore. They couldn’t hurt him anymore it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was did a couple of cameras stress him out so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander what can you tell us about your father’s campaign?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hamilton, did you know your father was running?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, how do you feel about your father running?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he said, taking a deep breath, trying to center himself, “No questions. I’m just getting some coffee. Please, just- just let me be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras ignored him, pressing closer and closer. Everything was becoming too much. The voices were drilling into his brain, the camera flashes blinding him. The words melted together, into one continuous verbal assault. His eyes wouldn’t focus, his head was spinning and, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he couldn’t control his breathing-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God! Get away from him!” a new voice snapped, “Can’t you vultures see he’s having a panic attack!” A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, grounding himself to this stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him space dammit!” the stranger hissed at the reporters. “I said get away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander had no idea who this girl was but decided that she could be trusted as he leant into her, her body supporting him. The reporters parted like the red sea, this stranger his personal Moses. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the whispers of the reporters but couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and letting the girl lead him away from the crowd. His footsteps were heavy as she led him further and further away, the sound of the reporters getting quieter and quieter until he couldn’t hear them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes now,” the girl whispered, “They’re gone.” Without the panic that had overtaken his system, Alexander could focus and really see the face of his saviour. She was Latina, with big curly hair, pale skin and dark sincere eyes. Actually, she looked sort of familiar, but he couldn’t quite place a finger on where he’d seen her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said gratefully, “For getting me out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” she said, smiling, “Anytime. I just did what anyone would’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I’m Alex Hamilton,” he said holding his hand out for her to shake, “I feel like it’s appropriate for introductions, as you, well, you totally saved my ass back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know who you are.” she said, her eyes sparkling. She shook his hand firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we met?” he asked curiously. “Because I did think you looked familiar.” He tried to dig through his memories. Maybe she’d been at a debate competition? Or maybe she went to Columbia and was in one of his classes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” she said, waving him off. “You don’t know me, but I know Usnavi. The guy wasn’t lying when you’re a dead ringer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I recognized you from!” he realized, “The photos, in Usnavi’s room. Are you Nina? Stanford girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me,” she said, smiling, “The one and only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, any friend of Navi is a friend of mine,” he said, smiling at her. “When did he tell you about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told the whole barrio about you at la cena de mi madre,” she explained, “About a week ago? I like your hair, by the way, I think Navi definitely should try the style out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, smiling, “I like yours too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navi told me we’d get along, but I didn’t think this was how I’d meet,” she said, smiling, “Figured he’d introduce us at the bodega. We’d talk over some café, get to know each other, not me rescuing you from some angry mob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that by the way,” he said, blushing, “I just get really nervous around cameras. I should probably get used to it, with George running and all, but it’s tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I ask why?” Nina asked softly. Alexander hesitated. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” she assured him, “Your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, “It’s just, well, I don’t really know you. I mean, I like you! I do! And I’m thankful, really, I am, but I can’t share that with you, I don’t really know you after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, makes sense, I don’t blame you,” she said, “Well. It’s been really nice to formally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was very nice to meet you too Nina,” he said, “And, uh, thank you again. Let me know if you ever need anything. I owe you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem! You know,” she said thoughtfully, “I do think there is some way you could repay me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there?” he said, curiously. “And what might that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy me a coffee?” she asked, smiling cheekily. “Just one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might know a place.” Alexander joked. “I’ve heard that the De La Vega Bodega is noteworthy. I’ve heard some gossip ‘round the barrio that it is the place to be when you need some café.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” she asked jokingly, “Well. If that’s the case, lead the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Schuyler Sisters come home (all the way from London, damn). Angelica reminisces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo ik this took longer than usual but the chapter is longer than usual so cool? cool.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angelica closed her notebook, looking out the plane’s window at the streets of New York. She’d missed her home city. London was nice but nothing could compare to the greatest city in the world. She was brimming with anticipation, unable to hold back a slight smile. She’d finally get to see Alexander and Eliza, and, Peggy’s flight was landing sometime near hers. Everything was coming up Angelica, really. She sipped the remaining contents from her water bottle, reminiscing about her memories of Alexander and her sisters. She closed her eyes, remembering the day they had met.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Angelica walked into the ballroom with her head held high. She’d never been a fan of these charity balls, the people who attended them, despite what money they gave never really seemed to care about the cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going sis?” Eliza asked, “Are you bored already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me too well sis,” she said, “You know that these balls have never been my favourite thing to attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah well,” she said, “Doesn’t mean you can’t have any fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Angelica said, “I’ll catch you later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Eliza said, “Gotta look out for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like gotta look for a drink,” she joked. “Gotta keep it interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza waved cheekily at her sister before taking her to leave and disappearing into the crowd. Angelica was half-joking, it wasn’t difficult to come across alcohol during these functions, but she wouldn’t break into the stash until at least halfway through the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelica scanned the ballroom. Of course, there were the regulars in attendance. Her family, the Laurens, the Adams and… what’s this? Senator Washington and his wife were in attendance, that alone wasn’t unusual, but what was strange was the boy who accompanied them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was young, probably around hers and Eliza’s age, definitely not old enough to be here on his own. He was whispering into Washington’s ear, the senator seemingly considering his suggestions. It was unusual for a newcomer to come to these balls. He was drawing her in, begging her to take a closer look. He was undoubtedly one of the most interesting people she’d ever seen. He screamed, handsome, he looked like the type who’d broken the hearts of an uncountable amount of girls, overall, not really her type. And then his eyes snapped up to meet hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held intelligence, danger, fire, soul- everything hidden with the depths of his irises. It was almost like she was looking through him, straight into his soul. It was cheesy, it was poetic, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was true. They were like pools of golden honey, sucking her until she couldn’t move. And then he smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and God, she couldn’t remember the last time a boy made her feel like this. He whispered something into Senator Washington’s ear before turning towards her. He walked up to her with a sort of confidence that was unearned in a ball like this. For a moment, he just stared at her, giving her a once over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at the insinuation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she said, “You forget yourself.” For a moment, she doubted herself, thinking she’d made a rare wrong judgement of character.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like me,” he continued, “I’m never satisfied.” A rare honest person in DC. Maybe she hadn’t misjudged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been satisfied.” This time any sense of innuendo is gone. She extends her hand for him to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Angelica Schuyler.” He takes her hand, but instead of shaking it he bends at the waist and in an old fashioned gesture kisses it lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton.” The name is unfamiliar, yet he says it with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your family from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unimportant,” the response gives no answer, but no room for further discussion. “But there’s a million things I haven’t done. Just you wait.” He winks at her. before moving past her towards John Laurens, Senator Laurens’ son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, so, so - </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone at her level. Her heart flutters as she watches him joke with Laurens, nudging his shoulder sending a playful glance towards another attendee. Okay, fine. He’s a bit of a flirt but that’s never stopped her before. There was something about him. He was handsome, his auburn hair caught the light in just the right way, looking like fire. His tanned skin brought warmth to the cold political setting. His mouth is devious and expressive, she’s still thinking about the ghost of his lips on her knuckles. He’s hers, she’s decided it, she resolves to walk up to him, take him far away from this cold room with unfeeling middle-aged men when she turns and sees her sister’s face - </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes were sparkling like the world was held in front of her, in her reach. Deciding that she could talk to Hamilton later, she walked up to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone caught your eye there Lizzy?” she asked, “C’mon, you can tell me.” Eliza pointed to the cluster of teenage boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurens?” she asked, “Henry’s son-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” she said, “Not him, his friend. The new guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza nodded and Angelica’s heart cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the one for me, Ange,” she whispered, “God, his eyes, he’s mine, Ange. I can feel it. Could you talk to him for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ange rebuilt her mask, pulling on a face of confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Angelica makes her way across the room, most of the men choosing to ignore her presence altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came back,” Alexander said, surprised. “Was I so intriguing Miss Schuyler?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is interested in you Hamilton,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” he said, “Do continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” she said, looping her arm through his. He waves off Laurens, walking with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” She walks him across the room, dancing through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about to change your life.” She tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, by all means, lead the way.” She’d led him towards her sister, but not in her line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing in the corner?” Alexander asked, looking at her suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister wants to dance with you,” she said, “She’s the one in blue, just over there.” Alexander peered past her, looking at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he peered at her, scanning her with those damn eyes as if her answer really mattered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want my sister to be happy.” he looked at her strangely, but looked past her shoulder, to Eliza. “Go on now, we wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her knows she should go with him. Introduce them, give them her blessing, but there’s a pain deep in her gut that forces her to stay in the corner. She watches from afar as he kisses her knuckles as he did with Angelica and Eliza’s smile is like the sun, clear and radiant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed a drink.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Garbage, Miss Schuyler?” a flight attendant asked, snapping her out of her memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, thank you,” she said, passing the used napkins to her, “Here.” The flight attendant nodded, took the garbage and walked towards the next row. She blinked her eyes, refocusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen,” the captain’s voice said, ringing out through the cabin, “We are beginning our descent into JFK. The local time is 12:30 pm, please return your seats into the upright position and stow away your trays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelica sipped her water, unable to take her eyes off of the city, her city. Alexander and Eliza were picking her up from the airport and she was beyond excited to see them. While in London she’d just been so busy, her usual communication with the two of them was much lower so she was ready just to see the two of them in person. The person next to her opened a newspaper, a headline catching her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SENATOR WASHINGTON’S SON HAS A BREAKDOWN IN THE STREET</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can I see that?” she asked, gesturing to the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” the stranger asked, “Oh. The headline. Man, what an embarrassment right? Kid can’t even deal with a couple of cameras.” Angelica’s tempered flared, but she took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to get the paper if she snapped at this stranger. So instead, she didn’t respond but took the paper from his outstretched hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The stranger shrugged. On the front page was a picture of Alexander. She could tell he was shaking, maybe even having a panic attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn press.” she mumbled. Alexander hated cameras, he always had ever since they were in high school together. She wasn’t really sure why but hadn’t ever questioned it. She couldn’t help it, she was protective of the guy. She felt the air pressure in the plane change as they arrived in the city and tucked the paper into her purse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the plane had landed she exited quickly and made her way to baggage claim. She walked out with her head held high, walking like she owned the place because, well, she practically did. Grabbing her suitcase, she made her way towards the exit, scanning the crowd for Alexander and her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angelica!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently, they found her first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eliza!” She hugged her sister, tightly. “It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, Ange,” she said, “The city isn’t the same without you.” Her sister was radiant as ever, her smile the exact same as she remembered. And of course, Alexander was here, standing right behind her. His eyes held that same fire that she had fallen in love with at the charity ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angelica,” he said, smirking, “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see your face.” she said, “I believe some congratulations are in order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Eliza’s face paled, the couple exchanging a look. If Angelica hadn’t been so observant she would’ve missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked, her voice betraying her sunny expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the latest Columbia Law grad of course!” Angelica said, “Why else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of relief flittered across both of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Alexander said, “Of course! Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the work is never done apparently,” Eliza said sighing, “Ever since he’s come out of the hospital he’s been working on something, not sure what exactly could be so important after you’ve graduated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Essays Eliza my dear,” Alexander said, “And they are important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hospital?” Angelica asked, “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not important,” Alexander said, waving her off. Angelica narrowed her eyes at the two of them, looking them up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s not right here,” she said, “What are you two hiding from me?” The two of them squirmed under her gaze. Angelica looked them up and down until her eyes landed on the clue she’d been looking for. A ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” she said, “You two are engaged!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay up,” Eliza, said arms crossed. “I win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her sister's confirmation, Angelica's heart cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have waited until we got home?” Alexander said, groaning, “You just cost me ten dollars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet on this?” Angelica asked facade renewed. Eliza nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said you’d figure it out before we got home,” she said, “Alexander had a little less faith.” Alexander dug out a ten from his wallet, placing it in Eliza’s hand. “You’re the first person we’ve told,” Eliza admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean,” Alexander said, “We didn’t tell you, but you know what we mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is Peggy getting here?” Angelica asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! She’s supposed to land 15 minutes after you,” Eliza said, “I figured we might as well just wait for her here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone say my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the Devil and she shall come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy!” Eliza said excitedly, running towards her sister. “God, I missed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” she said, “How has the city been without me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not the same,” Alexander said, “I missed you, Maggie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peggy rolled her eyes, before pulling Alexander close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one who gets to call me that,” she declared, “I missed you, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Angelica interjected, “No love for big sis?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How could I forget about you, Ange?” Peggy said excitedly, “How did Europe treat you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s treated me well,” she said, “How about California? How are you liking it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s everything I expected,” Peggy said, smiling brightly, “Gotta say, the sun there is unmatched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad your back in the city,” Eliza said, “We’ve all missed you. Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get going,” Angelica said, “There’s a lot I want to do in the city before I have to leave again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same,” Peggy said, “One of my friends from California lives around here. She’s real nice, I think you guys will like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to meet her,” Angelica declared, “Gotta make sure she’s good enough for my little sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peggy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a big girl Ange,” she said jokingly, “I can choose friends well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t have a problem with me meeting them?’ she asked, eyebrow raised. Peggy smiled and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course not sis.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Angelica walked into Eliza and Alexander’s shared apartment, trailing Peggy. It was cozy, with soft ambient lighting from a plethora of lamps. Pictures of the couple were hung on the walls, showing them as they grew up. From awkward and lanky in high school, to more recently, where they looked more in sync with each other than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home sweet home,” Alexander said, “You guys can drop your bags wherever before you go back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?” a new voice called from somewhere in the apartment, “You’re home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s here?” Peggy asked him. Alexander opened his mouth to respond but before he could, someone else joined them in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” said the newcomer, “I’m Alex’s brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother?” Angelica asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Peggy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did a quick scan of the two brothers. The two of them were definitely identical, the only obvious differences being the lengths of their hair. When she looked closer she could see the smaller differences. It was in the way they smiled, Alexander smirked like he knew something you didn’t, Usnavi smiled shyly like he really wanted you to like him. It was in the way they stood. Alexander’s body language was closed off, guarded. Usnavi was more open, ready to give. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Angelica,” she said, shaking his hand, “Eliza’s older sister.” His handshake was firm, and he didn’t shrink under her stare. Respectable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who was in London, right?” She nodded. “That’s cool. I’ve never really been anywhere but here and my island.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finished studying at Oxford and decided to stay there for a while,” she said, “Nothing can compare to home though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The greatest city in the world,” Eliza affirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Peggy,” her sister, said, waving. “The youngest sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usnavi,” he replied, smiling. “It’s nice to meet the two of you but, you didn’t know that I was going to be here?” the other man said, turning to Alexander. “You guys didn’t tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t know you existed,” Angelica confirmed turning towards Eliza. “Why didn’t you tell me about this in your emails? Didn’t think that this was worth mentioning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it’d be funny,” Eliza said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Gotta keep you two on their toes somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, did you say your name is Usnavi?” Peggy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” he confirmed, looking confused. “Last time I checked. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t like some common name that I’m unaware of right?” she asked, ignoring his question, looking to Alexander for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” Alex replied, shrugging, “Why do you ask Pegs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my friend from college talked about an Usnavi all the time,” she said. “One from her neighbourhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is her name Nina?” Usnavi asked, “That’s the only person I know in college besides Alex’s friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peggy said, clapping excitedly, “You know her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up with her,” he said, smiling, “It’s crazy that you two know each other! I mean, what are the chances?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah man, she’s super cool,” she said, “We’re in a couple of classes together and we did projects and stuff. Real brain on that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then you gotta come to el barrio!” he said excitedly, “Gotta meet the whole crew. Trust me, if you like Nina and me, you’ll love everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to!” Peggy said excitedly, “I already told her I’d visit, so this is perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I tag along?” Angelica asked, “I need to meet the kind of people my little sister met out west.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Usnavi said, excitedly, “All of you should come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I haven’t even been properly introduced to el barrio,” Alexander said, “Kinda weird, huh? You know, since they’re kind of like your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you did have that stint int he hospital, like not that long after I found you,” Usnavi said, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Alexander said, “That. Yeah, my bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should all catch up,” Peggy declared, “I need to be filled in on everything that’s been happening, to all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make some café, come into the kitchen,” Usnavi said, beckoning all of them to the back of the apartment. “I promise, it’s the best in the city. We can drink, catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is,” Alexander said excitedly, “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Peggy said, “I’ve been dying for some good caffeine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angelica let Alexander and Peggy go ahead and moved to follow when Eliza grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey can I ask you about something?” she whispered. “It’ll only take a second. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” she said, “Uh guys!” she called to the rest, “We’ll catch up in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Eliza said, turning towards her sister. “I just, I wanted to do this just us.” Angelica looked at her puzzlingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay sis?” she asked, concerned, “Everything alright?” Eliza didn’t respond, instead, glancing behind her, making sure they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re alone,” she said, “Now, can I see that paper in your purse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like,” she promised, “Some asshole was reading it on the plane, I only wanted a better look. I swear, Liza, you know I would never spend money on trashy shit like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Angelica,” Eliza said, reassuring her sister. “I know you didn’t mean it like that. You never would, I know that, okay? Just- ugh. Just pass me the paper. Okay?” She reached into her purse and handed it to her sister. Eliza scanned the headline quickly, her face dropping as she processed it. Her brow furrowed in concern as she read further down. Angelica stood beside her, getting a closer look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SENATOR WASHINGTON’S SON HAS A BREAKDOWN IN THE STREET</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By James Reynolds</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Senator George Washington’s bastard son was spotted in the streets of New York earlier this week. He was approached by the press and went into a crazed state, shaking. The young man is clearly unstable, and it is unclear why Senator Washington lets him roam free when he is clearly delusional. Especially since the New York Senator announced his presidential run earlier this month letting this hazard is a sign of poor parenting and the inability to control his offspring. If Senator Washington can’t control one delinquent, how can he possibly command the entire country?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bad Lizzy,” she said, “It’s disgusting really. All over the place too, the journalist is clearly biased and has no idea how to write.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pieces of shit,” Eliza cursed under her breath, “They hound him, Ange, they’re like predators. God damn it. I keep telling him that I’ll go with him, but he’s so damn stubborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right,” Eliza said, sighing, “I just wish I could’ve been there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t protect him from the public Liza,” she said, “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hate it when they do this,” she said, playing with the ends of her hair in worry, “They’re so god damn annoying, it’ll be tough to keep this from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not able to you can’t blame yourself Liza,” Angelica said, “Not about this. It’s out of your control. You can do your best, but what happens, well, it happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” she said, rubbing her eyes, “He’s not defenceless, he can protect himself. But when someone finds the chink in his armour? He hurts Ange.” Eliza took a deep breath. “It’s just- I just worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why he loves you,” she reassured her, smoothing her furrowed brow. “Now, let’s go get some coffee, yeah? Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting for too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know what they’ll do without us,” she agreed jokingly, all sense of earlier worry vanishing. Eliza smiled at her, and it reassured Angelica that everything was okay. So long as her sisters were happy, she was happy. Eliza’s smile reassured her that everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d sacrificed for her sisters had been worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you two slowpokes going to join us?” Alexander asked, poking his head out from the kitchen, “Or am I going to drink all this coffee by myself?’ His eyes sparkled with mischief, tugging at Angelica’s heart. “Don’t you dare mister,” Eliza said jokingly, running into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angelica thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their happiness was worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Schuylers are in el barrio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>hey are you free tomorrow??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peggy: </b>
  <span>yea def y?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>well, u mentioned that u wanted to go to the heights and navi and i are meeting up and im meeting the gang</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peggy: </b>
  <span>dude yea for sure if im not intruding???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>no!!! not at all!! we want you there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peggy: </b>
  <span>then i will be there!! should i invite angie (i assume lizzy is already going)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>she is! and yes please dooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peggy: </b>
  <span>okokok see you then??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>i’ll be there!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So what do you think about the whole brother situation?” Angelica asked Peggy curiously, “I want your thoughts on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelica and Peggy had elected to travel to the Heights together from home. So far, they had spent their time catching up mindlessly, but as they neared their destination, Peggy could see her sister's patience for small talk wearing thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Angelica began, “Isn’t it kinda weird how we’ve never heard of Alex even having a brother and suddenly one just shows up? Don’t you think it’s kind of suspicious?” as Angelica got going she spoke faster, “Do you think he’s trying to mooch off of him and Lizzy? I mean, he’s got to know that we have money, do you think he’s using us? I mean, Usnavi seems like a nice guy but you know Alexander is charming and if they’re twins he’s gotta have some of that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Peggy said, “I kind of already knew he existed?” Angelica froze in her tracks and looked at Peggy incredulously. “Don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so one night after a party Alex was really drunk,” she explained, “He wasn’t thinking straight, so I was bringing him home and he just started talking about his life before New York. And well, you know how he is Angie. He’s pretty guarded about his past so if he was going to talk, well, I wasn’t going to stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he told you about his brother?” Peggy shrugged, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she replied, “I mean, I don’t even know if remembers that night.” Angelica sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think about Usnavi?” Angelica asked. Peggy hesitated, thankfully being saved by their sister, swooping in like the angel she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angie, Peggy!” Eliza called, interrupting their conversation, “You’re here!” Her sister waved at them excitedly, Alex standing beside her, smiling. He waved his hand slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eliza!” Angelica said excitedly, “I hope we didn’t keep you too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Alexander said, waving her off, “We just got here. Navi’s bodega is just down the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Peggy said excitedly, “I need some caffeine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Alexander said, “I’ve only had two coffees today. My energy is wearing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That cannot be healthy,” Angelica said, “Have you thought about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The need for caffeine never stops my dear Angelica,” Alexander declared, “Now! maggie! Let’s go, we don’t need these two dragging us down!” With those words, Alexander grabbed Peggy by the wrist pulling her through the crowded streets to a small bodega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De La Vega?” she asked tilting her head in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi’s adopted parents,” he explained, “They changed his last name in the process.” Peggy nodded, understanding. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get some café.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed through the door, a small bell jingling, signifying their entrance. It was a humble thing, with organized stocked shelves adorning the walls and small candies at the cash register. The air conditioner hummed as it worked giving the small bodega a refreshing chill. At the counter, there was a teenager, probably a couple of years younger than she was. He had tight curls plopped on the top of his head with short sides and a sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of his nose. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Sonny!” Alex said, “Is your primo here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Navi’s in the back,” he replied, “Fixin’ the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Alexander said, “Tell him the Schuyler Sisters are here to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Schuyler Sisters?” For the first time, the other guy seemed to notice another person in the room. His eyes fell on her before his expression morphed into flirtation. “Why, hello there chica.” Deciding to humour him, she winked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi yourself,” she said, walking up to him and leaning on the counter, “I’m Peggy Schuyler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonny De La Vega,” he said, “Now, why haven’t you come round el Barrio yet, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my sister you’re talking to Sonny,” Alexander said, “Well, not by blood, but same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sister can speak for herself,” Peggy said. The bodega’s bell jingled and in walked her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she can,” Angelica said, walking into the store, “How are you? I’m Angelica Schuyler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Eliza,” her middle sister finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And which one of yous is Alejandro’s girl?” He asked, leaning over the counter, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>man,” Eliza clarified, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. The dope smiled at her cheekily. Honestly, the two of them made Peggy believe in love. “But if you're asking who he’s dating, that’d be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Sonny!” Usnavi’s voice called from the back of the store, “What’s all that talking up there?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Schuylers are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Schuylers?” Usnavi said, coming out from the back of the store. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Usnavi,” Peggy said, “Alex here promised me some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Alexander said, “One café con leche and whatever the ladies want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have one café con canela?” Peggy asked, the Spanish words falling out of her mouth clumsily. Her high school Spanish sounded like child’s play next to the native speaking talents of Alex, Usnavi and Sonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course,” Usnavi said, smiling, “Anything for you two?” He turned towards her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing for me thanks,” Eliza said, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get what Alex is having,” Angelica said, shrugging, “Sounds fine to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi got to work. Peggy watched him move with practiced ease. He was clearly in his element, everything he did held a smooth rhythm. The door's bell chimed, signifying a newcomer into the bodega. There were two women, one was probably in her early thirties while the other looked to be around her age. They were Latina, the older one had light brown hair the other with dyed red tight curls, the both of them styled to perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi!” the older stranger said, “¡Estoy aquí por mi Pepsi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un segundo daniela acaba de terminar un café,” Usnavi called from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they saying?” Peggy whispered to Alexander, leaning into him. “All I caught from that was something about Pepsi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here to buy Pepsi,” Alexander whispered, “Navi told her to hold on, he's finishing up our coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, thanks.” Alexander nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangers turned to them, looking past the sisters, eyes landing on Alexander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the brother,” the elder one said, raising an eyebrow, “Usnavi told us about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton,” he said, “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniela.” she replied, “This is Carla.” The other girl waved excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you three?” Carla asked the sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angelica, Peggy and Eliza,” Angelic said, pointing at each sister when she said their name, “We’re the Schuylers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used to run the salon next door,” Daniela said, “We moved to the Bronx last summer, but we still swing by from time to time. What brings you to el barrio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to meet everyone,” Eliza replied, “The people important to Usnavi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi is very important to us!” Carla said sincerely, “When he almost left last year I didn’t know how the streets would be the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too sweet,” Usnvai said, “Now, two cafés con leche and one con canela.” They accepted the cups gratefully. Peggy smiled as the smell of the beans and the cinnamon hit her nose, she sipped it carefully, wary of the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect Usnavi, thank you,” Peggy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Angelica said, “I don’t know how I’ll ever buy from anywhere else again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me,” Usnavi said, “But thank you.” He turned to Sonny, “Ring Daniela up for me cuz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Sonny said, setting up the cash register, “Cash?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si,” she said, placing the can on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1.25.” She slid a five across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three should come to the Salon next time you need a fresh cut,” Carla said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Daniella agreed, “I’ll even give you the Barrio discount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can handle this mane?” Peggy asked, raising a challenging eyebrow as she fluffed her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey I can domesticate it,” Daniela assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m town for the rest of the summer,” Peggy said, “I’m sure I’ll see you some time then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better!” Daniela said, taking her change from Sonny. “Carla! Let’s go!” The pair waved goodbye before walking out of the store. As they walked out, two people walked in, a stranger and Nina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina!” Peggy said, rushing towards her friend and hugging her excitedly. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peggy?” Nina asked, shocked, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out your Usnavi knows my Alexander,” she said, tilting her head towards the pair of brothers, “Small world, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy small,” Nina agreed. “This is Benny.” She pointed to the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benny?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Nina’s face flushed, nodding. While working on projects together they often discussed their families in New York, and Benny had often been the subject of Nina’s daydreams. Peggy, being the great person she was, let her talk without interruption. In reality, the two of them were a lot closer than Peggy had told her sister initially. They had spent their fair share of nights studying together with pints of ice cream in the dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy looked at the man. He was tall, at least six foot, which meant he was at least a good half-foot taller than her. He was broad-shouldered, clearly strong, with large arms and hands, in other, words he could definitely take her in a fight. He had a kind face though, with a slight tooth gap and dark curls. All of this considered, she marched up to him and looked him directly in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not hurt her,” she said, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” he said, “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” she said, “Otherwise I’ll convince her to come back with me to California.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dp you mind filling in the rest of the class?” Eliza asked jokingly, walking up to her. "I'm afraid I'm missing some crucial background info."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Peggy said, “This is Nina, my friend from Stanford? And her boyfriend, Benny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re hanging out with my little sister?” Angelica asked, walking up to Nina, “Are you treating her right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angelica-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Peggy, it’s fine,” Nina assured her. “I am Peggy’s friend, I like to think that I’m treating her right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Peggy said, “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Angelica said, looking at Peggy. “As long as you’re fine. I’m fine.” she turned to Nina, “I’m Angelica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Eliza.”  her other sister added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we already know each other,” Alexander said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Usnavi said, confused. Peggy shared his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She, well, she helped me out earlier,” Alexander said. “But more importantly, Usnavi, why didn’t you tell me your friend looks so much like George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy chocked on her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Usnavi said, “Benny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait who do I look like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi and I’s biological dad,” Alexander explained, “But younger. And with hair. Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy,” Peggy declared, “He looks nothing like George,” Peggy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Angelica said, “I see it. Same build, eyebrows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in the same ballpark,” Usnavi said, looking at his friend critically, “But not on the same team if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a picture of this guy?” Benny asked, “uke anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one sec,” Alexader responded, taking his phone out of his pocket, “Let me pull one up.” After a second he held his phone out to let them see. It was a picture of George and Alex at Alex’s graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Senator George Washington?” Nina said, her jaw-dropping, “Usnavi, that’s your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, “I mean, I only found out recently, but yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy, she said, “Absolutely nuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, imagine how I felt,” Usnavi joked, “I didn’t even realize it until I was inside his house about to have dinner with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, she said, “Okay, well, I for one, totally see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nins you are comparing me tp a fifty-year-old man,” Benny said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very attractive fifty-year-old man,” she said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still our dad!” Alexander said, “And still very weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely very weird,” Peggy agreed, “Just straight up strange.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can we get back to politics?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>politics and softness. also i'm sorry if this is all over the place I'm sorry rip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SENATOR WASHINGTON WINS DEMOCRATIC NOMINATION</b>
</p><p>
  <em> By Lucas Alvarez </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEORGE WASHINGTON IS THE DEMOCRATIC CANDIDATE</b>
</p><p>
  <em> By William Duvet </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WASHINGTON CHAMPIONS THE DEMOCRATIC PARTY -  WHY HIS ADMINISTRATION WOULD BE THE DEATH TO AMERICA</b>
</p><p>
  <em> By Donal Haberfield </em>
</p><hr/><p><em> Alexander Hamilton </em>@AHam</p><p>congrats to the one and only @GWashington on democratic nominee! cant wait to party in the capital</p><p> </p><p><em>George Washington </em>@GWashington</p><p>Thank you for your support son.</p><p> </p><p><em>Alexander Hamilton </em>@AHam</p><p>#notyourson</p><p> </p><p><em>Thomas Jefferson </em>@francophile</p><p>#daddyissues</p><p> </p><p><em>Alexander Hamilton </em>@AHam</p><p>blocked. reported. ill fight you in the capital jefferson.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Trending: </em>
</p><p>#Nomination</p><p>#ElectionSeason</p><p>#cats</p><p>#daddyissues</p><p>#Washington</p><p>#BLM</p><p>#Washington2020</p><hr/><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Congrats on democratic nominee george!</p><p><b>George: </b>Thank you, son. I appreciate it.</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>now for the hard part rip</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>getting the rest of the country to vote for you</p><p><b>Usnavi: </b>Im sure itll be great :)</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>oh im not worried</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>im gonna help you after all</p><p><b>George: </b>Thank you for your help son.</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>not your son :///////</p><p><b>Alexander: </b>(but you’re welcome)</p><hr/><p>“Green or Blue?” Alexander asked aloud, taking Eliza’s attention away from her phone, “For the party tonight.” He held two suit jackets, one in each hand. One was emerald green and the other was a deep royal blue. He held them in front of his body, comparing the looks in the mirror of their hotel room. They’d flown to the Capital yesterday, in anticipation of the celebration of Washington’s nomination.</p><p>“Well, I’m wearing blue,” Eliza said, walking up behind him, “So we could match?”</p><p>“What kind of blue?” he asked, looking between the two shirts. Her Alexander was surprisingly fashionable, despite most of his day to day wear consisting of the same Columbia sweater and dark skinny jeans. When he did take the time to put an outfit together he scrutinized every option. It was one of the many adorable qualities she loved about him.</p><p>“Periwinkle,” she replied.</p><p>“Blue it is,” he declared, placing the blue suit jacket on the bed while putting the other one back into his closet. He smiled at her, “Thank you, Betsey, you’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>“Anytime time Alexander,” she said, sitting down on their bed. “Now. Give me the run down, who’s going to be there.”</p><p>Well,” he said, joining her on the sheets, “Us obviously, John and his parents, Jeffershit George and Martha, your family and some other party members.”</p><p>“You can’t call him Jeffershit Alexander,” she said, “Not at the party at least.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” he said, “The press and all that. But on our own? Betsey, you gotta let me off the hook.” He leaned into her, sulking. She rolled her eyes affectionately.</p><p>“You know, I don’t see why you hate him so much,” she said, playing with his hair, “I think you two are more similar than you’d like to admit. You can have different opinions and still be friends, I mean, he’s friends with Lafayette is he not?”</p><p>“He hates immigrants,” he said, “Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“Lafayette is an immigrant.”</p><p>“Lafayette is <em> french, </em> ” Alexander complained, “And anyway, why are we talking about this? Thomas Jefferson is the last person I want to be talking about when I’m in bed with my darling,” he craned his head towards her, leaning up to peck her cheek, “Beautiful,” <em> Peck. </em> “Amazing,” <em> Peck. </em> “Perfect fiance.” She giggled at his silliness, resting her head on top of his.</p><p>“I think some hate sex could be good for you,” she said jokingly, “You have too much pent up tension between the two you.”</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah not listening,” Alexander said, fingers in his ears, “I can’t hear you!”</p><p>“You are ten years old,” she said affectionately, “Such a child.” She kissed him lightly.</p><p>For a moment they lay there together silently, comforted by the other’s presence. She examined his face in his rare moment of relaxation. The constant tension had melted away from his face leaving the twenty-year-old boy she’d fallen in love with. She ran her hand through loose ringlets framing his face, humming a quiet tune as she relished this. She tried to engrave it into her memory, moments like this were rare. Everything outside of the room faded away, and it was just them. The sunlight shone through their small window, Alexander was a steady weight against her torso, his heartbeat a reassuring rhythm.</p><p>Of course, Alexander being Alexander, couldn’t stay quiet for too long.</p><p>“Y’know, I was thinking.” he said, taking her hand into his, “Tonight, I want to tell George. About the engagement.” He looked at her, she could see him scanning her, looking for any trace of disagreement. She didn’t let him find it and smiled.</p><p>“Are you asking for my permission?” He nodded. </p><p>“Just wanted to make sure,” he said, shrugging, “Y’know. It’s pretty serious an all.”</p><p>“Pretty serious, huh?” she said playfully, “Well. You’re welcome to.” she said, “Frankly, I’m surprised you haven’t been shouting it to the rooftops.”</p><p>“I want to make sure you’re okay with it,” he said, “This is a partnership. You and me, making decisions together.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right Mr. Hamilton,” she said, “Together.”</p><hr/><p>Alexander fiddled with the sleeves of his suit jacket. Eliza grabbed his hand, halting his motion from the seat beside him. They were in the car, on the way to the party venue.</p><p>“You look great,” she assured him, “Now, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, course,” he said, “Just anxious.”</p><p>“Well,” she said, “No need for nerves, I’ll be right there beside you. And to hold you back from punching anyone.”</p><p>“Ye of little faith Betsey,” he said. She raised an eyebrow at him, making him flush. The car came to a stop and Alexander could feel nervous excitement fill him.</p><p>“How do I look?” Eliza asked.</p><p>“Radiant as always,” he assured her. He was telling the truth, she wore a light blue dress looking as gorgeous as ever with his mother’s ring slipped gracefully on her finger. “Let’s go?” She nodded and thanked the driver as they stepped out of the car. At the sight of cameras, he felt his breath hitch. Eliza grabbed his hand reassuringly, grounding him to the present. He smiled at the camera with his most charming smile, waving politely.</p><p>“You’re doing great,” she whispered, leaning into his ear, “Just a little further.” He nodded, slipping the hand that wasn’t holding Eliza’s into his pocket. It amazed him how gracefully she handled the cameras. She never faltered, never hesitated. She led him through the cameras all the way to the entrance.</p><p>“Name?” the guard asked, looking down at the list.</p><p>“Elizabeth Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton,” he said. The guard paused for a second before letting through. </p><p>“Look who decided to show up,” a southern voice drawled,  “Decided we worth your time?” Thomas Jefferson waltzed in front of them. Naturally, he wore that god awful pink he claimed was his favourite, this time, in suit form.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re here Jefferson,” he hissed, “This is a Democrat party, last time I checked, you were a Republican.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’ve been offered a spot on Washington’s staff should he be elected,” he said, “One that I have earned, unlike you. Isn’t that right Hamilton? Always hanging on to daddy’s coattails?”</p><p>“You’re just jealous you get your ass kicked by a twenty-year-old,” he hissed, “You had an eight-year headstart, Jefferson and you’re still being left behind.”</p><p>“Fine Hamilton, have it your way,” he hissed before turning to Eliza, “And Miss Schuyler, have a nice night.” He stalked off, every inch of him emitting what Alexander hated most.</p><p>“Don’t let him get to you,” Eliza advised, “It’ll be a long night if you do.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he mumbled, “But nothing sets me off more than Jefferson.” </p><p>They made their rounds through the crowd, making small talk with various supporters and guests. Some of them were new, Alexander didn’t remember them from the last time they’d held one of these events. Others were more reliable, like the Schuylers.</p><p>“Alexander!” Philip Schuyler said, “How are you?”</p><p>Eliza’s father had given his daughter his kind round face and full lips, otherwise she didn’t look much like her African American father, instead, taking after her Chinese mother. Catherine Schuyler was intimidating, she shared Angelica’s harsh beauty, but Eliza’s fair skin and pin straight dark hair. If he was being honest, he had always found Catherine the more intimidating of the two.</p><p>“I’m good sir, how are you,” she said smiling, “I hope your flight treated you well.”</p><p>“That it did, that it did,” he said laughing, “Now, I hope that you are taking care of my daughter.”</p><p>“It’s more like she is taking care of me,” he joked.</p><p>“It’s true Dad,” she said, “Gotta make sure he’s taking care of himself, taking a break every once in a while.”</p><p>“It’s like your father and me,” Catherine Schuyler said, “This man will work himself to death. I swear the Capital will run you into an early graze.”</p><p>“Agreed Māmā,” Eliza, said, “Agreed.”</p><p>“Well we won’t keep you too long,” Philip said jovial, “I know you’d like to see your father, he is the man of the hour. Run along now!” The couples laughed lightheartedly before parting ways.</p><p>“It never ceases to amaze me how well you’ve wrapped my dad around your finger,” Eliza said, once they were a reasonable distance away. Alexander smiled cheekily.</p><p>“Thank you, Betsey,” he said, “I do try.”</p><p>Scanning, the party his eyes landed on John, who looked outrageously uncomfortable standing beside his dad.</p><p>“Would you excuse me for a second Betsey?” he said, “I believe a certain Laurens needs saving.”</p><p>“Go,” she said, “I’m going to find Angelica.” He pecked her on the cheek before walking across the room swiftly. He walked up to the Laurens clan, taking a spot beside John.</p><p>“Alex!” John said, relieved, “You’re here.”</p><p>“Course I am Laurens,” he said, smirking, “Gotta support George.”</p><p>“Alexander,” Henry Laurens said disdainfully, “Hello.”</p><p>“Hello Senator Laurens,” he said, thinly veiling his disgust, “Welcome to the celebration.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, “I had to come. Even though your father is competing with my party I thought it was good for me to come, it’s good for some healthy competition. I was just talking to Senator Lee here.” He gestured to the man across from him. He was Asian, with his grey peppering his straight dark hair. He was scowling, his upper lip stuck in an unattractive scowl. He was familiar, Alexander recognized him from various news reports, he had been the other candidate vying for the Democrat spot.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Hamilton,” he snarled, “I thought it was only appropriate for me to congratulate your father, after all, he did best me.”</p><p>“Well,” he snapped, quickly losing his patience with the older man, “The people have spoken, hmm?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you showed your face here,” he sneered, “After that mess in the press? You’re an embarrassment, you’ll be the wone dragging the party to defeat in November.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Alexander growled.</p><p>“Excuse me?” John said sharply, standing in front of him, “What did you just say?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Lee snapped, “The country will never elect a man with a bastard son.” Their argument was attracting attention, the other party guests glancing at them, whispering.</p><p>“Well, they clearly like him more than you!” Alexander hissed, keeping his voice low, “If you think that Washington is such a bad man for having a bastard and he still beat you- well. What kind of man does that make <em> you? </em>”</p><p>Lee’s face was turning an unsightly shade of purple and Alexander could felt his ears grow hot, probably turning red with his anger.</p><p>“Back down Hamilton,” Senator Laurens said, “Keep yourself in check.”</p><p>“Keep him in check?” John asked incredulously, “Lee is the one acting like a piece of shit.”</p><p>“It’s fine John,” Alexander said, grabbing his arm, “Just leave it. Not tonight, I don’t want to ruin George’s night. Alexander could feel John’s breath evening.</p><p>“Fine,” he snapped, “Let’s go Ham.”</p><p>“Have a good night Senator Lee.” Alexander said, “I do hope you have more sense while talking to George.” Alexander turned around abruptly, making his way to the bar. He and Laurens took a seat. At times like this, he wished he was twenty-one, being underage made getting a drink much more difficult.</p><p>“Scotch please,” John asked the bartender, “Neat, please.” The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass and getting to work. “I’m sorry about my dad, he’s a dick.” Alexander shrugged, leaning on the counter.</p><p>“I’m just sorry I’m not twenty-one,” he said, “It’d be easier for me to forget about it with some of this high brow shit.” The bartender slid the glass to John, and his friend nodded in thanks.</p><p>“I do hope you’re not drinking underage son.” Alexander smiled, at George.</p><p>“If it isn’t the man of the hour?” John said, “Congratulations, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you, John,” he said, smiling kindly, “Are you enjoying the night?”</p><p>“I’m enjoying the scotch,” he said, raising his glass.</p><p>“Agreed,” George said.</p><p>“Now, now,” Martha said, “This is a party George, celebrating you nonetheless.”</p><p>“You know I hate parties dear,” George said.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to get used to them if you get elected,” Alex added, “They’ll only get bigger.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” he said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Well, I should probably go,” John said, sighing, “Talk to my dad and all that.”</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Martha said, “I can provide back up.” The two of them made their way back into the crowd, leaving George and Alexander at the bar alone. They sat together for a second in silence before Alexander spoke.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Of course, son,” George said, “Anything.” </p><p>
  <em> I’m not your son. </em>
</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue, purely a reflex from his early years living with George. He used to say it with heat, actually angry that George would ever call him that. Now though,  it was more of an inside joke for the two of them. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“D-Dad,” he said, wincing when he stuttered on the word, “I asked Eliza to marry me.” Alexander examined George’s face, watching as</p><p>a flurry of emotions shaped his face. Shock, happiness, excitement before landing on pure joy. His face was spread into a large smile.</p><p>“That’s wonderful, son,” he said, “Did she say yes?” Alexander nodded, smiling wide, unable to contain his own happiness.</p><p>“We’re going to get married,” he said, “I gave her mom’s ring.” George’s expression softened into fondness. He pulled Alexander into a hug holding him tightly.</p><p>“I am so, so proud of you,” he whispered, “Y’know that. I love you, son.”</p><p>“I know d-dad,” Alexander said into George’s shoulder, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usnavi meets the boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>hey navi i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow? my college friends are coming and i want to introduce you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Usnavi: </b>
  <span>For sure! I would love to :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>Come over at 6?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Usnavi: </b>
  <span>See you then!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi knocked on the door to Alexander’s apartment, full of nerves. This was the first time he’d really be meeting Alex’s friends. He knew they were important to his brother so he wanted to make a good impression. He didn’t get too dressed up, deciding it was best to keep it casual, of course, still sporting his signature flat cap for good measure. He could hear laughter and music coming from just past the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” his brother’s voice called from inside the apartment. He could hear his brother fiddling with the lock before the door opened. His brother smiled at him reassuringly, as if he could sense Usnavi’s looming anxiety. “Hey, Navi, come on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alex,” he said nervously, walking through the door. “Thanks. Are all your friends here already?” Alexander shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John is here but Herc and Lafayette are just on their way,” he said, “But we’ll get started without them. Liza went out with her sisters for the night so we have the apartment to ourselves.” As if summoned by his name John pops his head into the hallway. Though he’d only met him briefly Usnavi recognized his face. He was smiling brightly, his hair pulled into a ponytail with small strands floating around his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man,” he said, waving, “What’s up? I don’t know if you remember me, we met at Columbia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” He said, nodding, “You left quite, ah- you left quite an impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right dude I totally forgot about that!” he said laughing, “I’m sorry I scarred you like that when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I just would’ve rathered never hearing about my brother’s sex life,” Usnavi said, feeling his face go red, “Like ever.” His brother laughed, his face turning a matching shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” he said, “I promise that not everything I say is sexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure John,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes, “Only about ninety percent of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him,” John said playfully, “Alexander doesn’t know what he’s talking about. NOw! Something much more important, what are we having for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring anything,” Usnavi said apologetically, “I didn’t know I was supposed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Alexander said, “You weren’t supposed to, I was just going to order in some pizza if that was okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh definitely,” Usnavi said, “I am always down for pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” John said. A knock from the door interrupted their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Open up! On gèle ici connard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Laf,” Alex said, “I’ll get it.” Alexander dipped out of the room quickly, walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me about yourself,” John said, “I don’t really know much about you besides the fact that you and Alexander are twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much to say,” Usnavi said shrugging, “I, uh, I like- I like rap music? And I like going to the club to dance with Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Who’s Vanessa?” John asked suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s his girlfriend,” Alexander said, butting into their conversation, “She’s super cool.” As he walked into the room he was followed by two men, presumably Herc and Lafayette. They were both black, one slightly shorter and stockier, the other taller and slimmer. The shorter one wore a bandana and the taller one had wild tightly coiled curls pulled into a tight bun on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man,” said the shorter one, his voice was deep and gruff, “I’m Hercules, call me Herc though.” He held out his hand for Usnavi to shake. He took it apprehensively. Hercules’s handshake matched his name, strong and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Usnavi said, “I’m Usnavi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am Lafayette!” the other man said enthusiastically, his words coated by a thick french accent, “I go by many names, but Lafayette will suffice, non?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re French, right?” Usnavi asked. The man nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’est vrais,” he said, “J’ai immigré ici pour l’école.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu es très chanceux j'avais pas la chance pour voyager moi même,” Usnavi said, “I wish I could’ve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Tu parles francais aussi!?” he said excitedly, “I knew Alexandre spoke it but it is a fantastic surprise to know you do as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re outnumbered,” Hercules said, turning to John, “This is impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alone,” John corrected, “Los tres hablamos español.” Hercules groaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unfair!” The group laughed and Usnavi felt himself laughing along with them. Even though he knew this group was very tight-knit he was unmeasurably grateful for the way they let him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta step up your language game,” Alexander said jokingly, “You are lacking!” The group laughed together again before John’s focus returned to Usnavi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this Vanessa,” he said, wiggling his eyebrow’s suggestively, “Spill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the greatest,” he said, glad to talk about his girlfriend, “She’s so fierce and amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can affirm that Vanessa is the coolest,” Alexander said, “Navi has game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only as much as you!” Usnavi joked, “I don’t know how you got her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give him too much credit,” Laurens said, “Angelica’s the one responsible, she set the two of them up. Believe me, I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely could’ve asked her out without Angie’s help,” Alexander said, “You gotta give me some credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” Hercules said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that about our dear Alexandre,” Lafayette said, “You know how much of a tomcat he was in high school!” Alexander laughed loudly, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” John said laughing, “We couldn’t take that boy anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?’ Usnavi asked, raising an eyebrow, “I haven’t heard about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t told you?” Hercules asked, shocked. Usnavi shook his head, grinning. “Well then, sit down. It’s time to take you through the history of Alex’s romantic escapades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group moved towards the living room, sitting down together. Usnavi took the spot in between his brother and John on the couch while Lafayette and Hercules sat in the loveseat across from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to do this?’ Alexander asked, “I mean, is this really that important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is definitely important,” John said, “Your romances were the highlight of our school career.” His brother was fully flushed, everywhere from the neck up coloured like a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it all started when Alex joined our school in Junior year,” John said, “Course, he was only fifteen but somehow everyone wanted to date him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a suspicion it was the accent,” Hercules added, “When Alex first got here he had the cutest accent.” Usnavi couldn’t help but smile as the group joked and talked about Alexander’s escapades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not cute,” his brother insisted, “It was exotic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had the same accent, Alex,” Usnavi said, “I have it on some good sources that it was a very cute accent.” His brother groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are the sources?” Hercules asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably his girlfriend,” Alexander said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Vanessa,” Usnavi admitted, feeling his face go red. The group laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we having pour la souper? Lafayette asked, “I am, how you say, hungering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry Laf,” Alexander corrected, “We’re getting pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” Hercules said excitedly, “I haven’t a good slice in weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you go so long without pizza man,” John said, “You live in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man,” Hercules said, shrugging, “Can’t say I get it often. I mostly meal plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably have pizza every week,” Usnavi admitted grinning, “I need at least one lazy day a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, same!” John agreed, “Cooking every day? Forget about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree, after all, I did not grow up cooking for myself.” Lafayette joked. Hercules groaned making Lafayette laugh loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, “What did I expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I missing something?” Usnavi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our dear Lafayette is french royalty,” John said casually, “He likes to remind us occasionally.” Usnavi nearly choked on his own saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did I hear you right?” he asked, “French royalty?” Lafayette shrugged as if the fact that he was actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>french royalty </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a Marquis,” he explained, “Comes with very little power but a much bigger estate in France.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy!” Usnavi declared, “Actually insane!” The group laughed and Usnavi found himself smiling along. Despite the craziness that was his brother’s friends, Usnavi couldn’t help but feel at peace.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>James Reynolds was passing through the neighbourhood when he heard a rambunctious group of young men in one of the apartments. He scowled at them and decided to give them a piece of his mind. These goddamn young people don’t know what it means to work, so fucking ungrateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the open window he caught a glimpse of the occupants of the apartment. He almost gasped in shock as he caught sight of Senator Washington’s son. As a journalist, it’d be irresponsible for him not to recognize the boy. This was great, hopefully, it could cover his rent for the month. He could see it now: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senator Washington’s Son: A Delinquent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached for the camera stowed away in his backpack when something peculiar came in view. He took a double-take, there was another one of the brats. A second one, with shorter hair. He shook his head, not really sure he believed his eyes, making sure he wasn’t seeing double. When the doppelganger remained in sight he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his camera up to his eye, focusing the lens. He snapped the pictures quickly, ensuring that the two of them were in the frame together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. If there was a story that would propel him to the top, this was it. He smiled to himself, tucking his camera away. He ran his options through his head. He could just publish the story, let its popularity take off from there. He could make quite the pretty penny from this story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped into a nearby diner and slipped into a booth. The place was small, with dingy lights and an air of musk. Not entirely unpleasant, but not his first choice either. Thankfully, the waitresses more than made up for the atmosphere, pretty little things in tight red and white uniforms. He smiled unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said to the waitress as she gave him a menu. He raked his eye over her. She was a young thing, with pretty blonde hair tucked into a small ponytail. He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” she said swallowing, “Is there anything you want to start with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a coffee?” he asked. She nodded, writing it down quickly on her notepad. He glanced up at the diner’s small TV in the corner, playing the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senator Charles Lee of New Jersey was seen arguing with Democratic Candidate Washington’s son Alexander Hamilton,” the reporter said, “They were spotted at Washington’s celebration with Hamilton’s close friend John Laurens, son of Senator Laurens, coming to his defence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy, right?” the waitress said conversationally, playing with the hem of her dress. “I can’t believe Senator Lee would crash a party like that. I bet he was just upset he lost the nomination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” James said thoughtfully, “I bet he was. You’re a smart one sweetheart.” The waitress sighed before turning to go back to the kitchens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he said, stopping her. She turned around nervously before making eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else you need sir?” she asked. James couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if there’s a way to talk to Senator Lee?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoop sorry i didn't post for a bit! i started another fic lmao it's aham reincarnation au if you wanna check it out :) it's a combo of traditional writing and texting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charles Lee liked to think he was a good man. He was a dedicated husband and a hard-working politician who tried to do what was best for his country. He always had, it’s why he ended up in the political game in the first place. This job wasn’t easy and he’d often had to make sacrifices when it came to getting the job done. He did what he had to do, climbing the political ladder. But of course, like with everything in his life, Washington had to come around and make a mess of everything. It had been that way when they were in the army and now in the public eye. It seemed like the world had written some sort of rule: that George Washington would always come out on top leaving the rest of the world to hunt for the scraps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when James Reynolds called with an interesting proposition he considered it greatly, weighing the pros and cons. The pros were simple: the scandal would take down Washington in one fell swoop, destroying his political career. Charles would finally get what he deserved, to be the face of the democratic party, leading the people to better change. The con was equally straight-forward: if he took down Washington he’d take down the rest of the Democratic party with him, letting the Republicans take the White House. Really, he was asking himself to choose between two evils: the other party or the man who had personally disparaged his political career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, James Reynolds came knocking at Lee’s door. Chares sighed, sitting at his desk. He smoothed his suit jacket and adjusted his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a filthy looking man, with stringy black hair and greasy skin. Everything about him radiated dirt, from his tired-looking backpack to ripped jacket. Charles forced himself to stifle a scowl, he hated journalists. On a normal day, Charles would do anything to avoid the bunch, but today? Well, the enemy of your enemy is your friend and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senator Lee,” he said, waltzing into his office, “I’m so glad you took me up on my offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are you offering?’ Lee asked, “You weren’t very specific on the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t be sure the call wasn’t bugged,” he said, shrugging as he dropped himself into the chair across from Charles. “Can’t trust anyone in this city. Don’t want this story to get out. I suppose there’s no point in me dancing around the subject, is there?” He leaned back into his seat, sprawling his legs on Charles’s desk. Lee grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t,” Charles agreed, his patience wearing thin, “Tell me, Reynolds, what do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reynolds smirked, pulled a manila folder from his backpack, and slid it across the table. Lee raised an eyebrow. This was what was so important? So game-changing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it,” Reynolds, said, answering Lee’s unspoken question, “See the stuff for yourself.” Charles eyed the man suspiciously, but took the folder and opened. The contents were a couple of prints, pictures of an apartment window. They were taken at night, not much of the picture was visible accept for the inside of the apartment. Charles scowled, fanning the pictures out in front of him. He glared ay Reynolds who still wore the same arrogant expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking?” Charles asked, his temper rising, “This is what was so important? An apartment window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look closer,” Reynolds insisted. Charles rolled his eyes, refocusing. When he took a second look there were two identical men in the picture, both bearing the face of Alexander Hamilton. Charles could feel disbelief creeping onto his face. Reynold smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know these haven’t been tampered with?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Reynold admitted, shrugging, “But would it matter if they were? People are going to question it, either way, no one cares about the truth as much as they care about the gossip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Charles hated to admit it, the man had a point. He grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name your price, Reynolds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journalist smiled predatorily.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>George Washington liked to think that he was a calm guy, but this was too much. Charles Lee had stormed into his office, demanding to see him. This, in itself, was annoying but alone wouldn’t have bothered him too much. They’d worked together for years, he could handle a ten-minute meeting. When his boys were brought into the picture though? When they were threatened? That was when he felt rage come over him. He scowled at the pictures Lee had put out in front of him. Alexander and Usnavi were in frame laughing together, the picture taken from outside Alexander’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true then,” Charles said, “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure if that journalist was playing me or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get these?” he asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Charles said, shrugging, “What does matter is what you’re going to do if you don’t want these pictures getting out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washington didn’t answer, glaring at the other politician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to step down as democratic nominee, letting me take your place.” he said, “I give you a week to decide. Have fun, George.” Lee walked out of the office, taking the prints with him, George glared holes into the other man’s back. When the door finally closed he slammed his fist against his desk in frustration. He couldn’t do this to Usnavi, he couldn’t force a life he didn’t up for on the young man. It wasn’t fair to him. He sighed to himself in resignation. Everything he’d worked for the past five years, down the drain in a matter of seconds. It didn’t matter though, nothing mattered more than keeping his boys safe. For all he cared, the presidency, well, it could go to hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir are you alright?” his assistant asked, bringing a coffee with him as he walked through George’s office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really if I’m being honest with you,” he admitted, taking the coffee from the boy’s hands. “Thank you for the coffee though John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem sir,” his assistant said, “Is there any way I can help you?” George looked at his assistant in the eyes, examining them carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any children John?” he asked his assistant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do sir,” he confirmed, “A young daughter. Only three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you wouldn’t do to protect her?” George asked, “Anything you wouldn’t give up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything if it meant keeping my little girl safe,” his assistant replied. George sighed, the other man had only made the decision clearer. He had to do this, for his boys, his sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, John,” he said, “You’ve helped a great deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir,” he said, “Anytime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his assistance took the words for what they were: a dismissal and exited the office quietly, leaving George alone with his thoughts. There was only one way to go about this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>George: </b>
  <span>Would you boys be able to meet with me for lunch today? You could come around to the apartment at noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander: </b>
  <span>im free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Usnavi: </b>
  <span>i’ll be there!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Even after he’d known George for a couple of months Usnavi still felt out of place at the man’s apartment. Everything felt foreign, like it wasn’t meant for him. He knocked on the door, smiling when George opened the door a couple of moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, son,” George said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, “Alexander should be arriving in a couple of minutes. Would you like to join me in the kitchen while we wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, following George through the apartment’s hallways towards its kitchen. Usnavi took a seat at the breakfast bar, drumming his fingers across the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something to drink?” George offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, that’d be great.” George nodded, grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets. IN the past few months Usnavi had built up his and George’s relationship, building a comfortable relationship. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi nodded before hopping off the barstool and making his way back towards the front of the apartment. He opened the door, greeted by Alexander’s smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Navi,” he said, “Do you have any idea why George called us here?” He shrugged. Alexander sighed. The two brothers walked into the kitchen together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles Lee is blackmailing me,” George announced. Silence rang in the air. Usnavi could feel disbelief creeping onto his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Alexander seething. “Someone took a picture of the two of you in Alexander’s apartment, they’re threatening to release them. They said they’ll do it at the end of the week unless I step down as Democratic Nominee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t do that!” Alexander said angrily, “George, <em>Dad</em>, you can’t step down.” Usnavi looked at his brother in surprise at the term of endearment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let them release the photos, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if they do?” Usnavi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’d find out about you,” George said sighing, “You’d be hounded by the press, I can’t let them do that Usnavi. You didn’t ask for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it? Really?” Usnavi asked, turning towards his brother. Alexander grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s particularly bad for me,” he explained, “Cause it reminds me of Nevis. But the follow you Navi, through the streets. Course, it’s not every day or anything, but you have to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi stayed silent, contemplating his options. He couldn’t do this to George, to the country really, there were bigger things at stake here than his comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’ll be good business, huh?” he joked. Neither man smiled at his weak attempt at humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this son,” George said, “I can’t ask you to sacrifice your privacy, your personal life, not for some campaign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just some campaign,” Usnavi said, “It’s the presidency1 You’ve worked so hard for it, you could do so much good for the country and I- I can’t let myself be the end of all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Navi?” Alexander asked him, “I don’t know if you really understand what would happen here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Usnavi said, steeling his nerves, “I’ll take it, whatever they throw at me. I got it, okay? You don’t need to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just care about you two so much,” George said wetly, “I never wanted my work to hurt either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Usnavi insisted, “Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usnavi walked up to George and wrapped his arms around the taller man. After a second, he could feel Alexander’s arms wrap around his midsection. for a moment, the family just stood there, comforted by the others’ touch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello sorry i disappeared a little i was working on some other fics (that you should def check out)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WASHINGTON’S SECRET SON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By Lily Howard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WASHINGTON’S SECOND BASTARD</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By Matthew Park</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ALEXANDER HAMILTON’S TWIN, A DEMOCRATIC SCANDAL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By Lewis Sand</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mr. De La Vega, when were you reunited with your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi, when did you meet your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De La Vega, what are your thoughts on the election?” Usnavi took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. He knew this was coming, he was expecting this, it was fine. He grimaced and continued walking. Sonny had volunteered to take over the bodega for the month, hopefully, by then the media will have calmed down. He thanked George mentally for sending a car, letting him slip inside escaping the press. He sighed in relief, leaning into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sir,” the driver greeted, “Where would you like to go today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to George’s apartment please,” he requested, leaning back into his seat. The driver nodded, starting the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was quick, Usnavi arrived at George’s apartment in less than ten minutes. He thanked the driver before slipping out and walking quickly into the building. Since they’d decided to let Charles Lee release the photos they’d scheduled a meeting a couple of days after the story was set to drop to regroup and talk. He walked into the elevator and hummed as he waited to arrive. The elevator dinged signalling his arrival. He walked through the doorway, knocking on George’s door. After a couple of seconds, Alexander arrived at the door, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Navi,” he said, “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be better,” Usnavi said, “But, y’know, that’s what I signed up for, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alexander agreed, “George is waiting in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what he wants to talk about?” Usnavi asked, following his brother, “Anything specific?” Alexander shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask,” he responded, “I wanted to wait for you to get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Usnavi said,  “Cool.” They walked into the living room together, where George was sitting on the couch. When he saw Usnavi walk in he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, son,” he said, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he said, shrugging, “Thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, sighing, “Let’s get down to business then, shall we? I got a call from a nighttime talk show, they’d like to interview the two of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which show?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one with John Andre,” Washington responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Nightly Show?” Usnavi asked, “That’s the one Vanessa watches. They want to interview us?” George nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask you guys a couple of questions is all,” he said, “I- I think it would be good for us. The press would probably calm down a little with a TV appearance, it’d put the campaign back on track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Thursday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s in two days,” Usnavi said. George nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do it,” George explained, “But I do think it would help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down,” Alexander said, shrugging, “I mean, I can’t get worse, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Usnavi agreed, “What do we have to lose?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You look very handsome,” Vanessa whispered, tying his tie. She kissed his cheek lightly, “I like this suit.” Her boyfriend blushed. They stood in the dressing room he and Alexander were sharing for the show. Eliza had left for her seat in the audience while Alexander had gone to the bathroom for a second, leaving Usnavi and Vanessa alone for a couple of minutes before the show began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Alex’s,” he  admitted, “He let me borrow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For good reason,” she said, “All of your suits have holes in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have time to wear them,” he said, “Besides, don’t you  like my button up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” she said,  “But I like it when you switch it up.” It was true, Usnavi didn’t dress up very often so seeing him all done up brought a smile to her face. The navy blue suit jacket and dress pant combo fit him well, his sole white button-up finishing off the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself,” he said. She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you look amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I wanted to hear.” She smiled. She’d pulled out her favourite red cocktail dress for the occasion, pairing it with some stiletto’s Eliza had leant her. “Don’t stress, okay? You’re going to do great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll let Alex do most of the talking,” he admitted, “Just kind of sit there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll need to be his impulse control,” Vanessa countered, “That boy doesn’t have a brain to mouth filter.” Usnavi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” he admitted, “Here I was thinking I could just coast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about it,” she said, “You’re going to kill it. Eliza and I will be cheering you two on from the audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, V,” he said, “I can’t believe the show is starting soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go,” she admitted, “Let you chill for a little before the show starts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Usnavi agreed, “One last kiss for good luck?” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I say no to you?” she whispered, pecking his lips delicately. “Now, go. You’re gonna do great mi amor.” Usnavi waved as she turned around exiting the dressing room area towards the audience seating. She scanned the auditorium before her eyes found Eliza, sitting in the second row from the front. She smiled and walked towards the other girl quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Liz,” she said in greeting, taking her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Nessa!” she said, “How are you feeling? How’s Usnavi feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi’s nervous,” she admitted, “But I think he’ll do better than he thinks. How are things on your end?” Eliza sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Alex is more worried about Usnavi than he is about himself,” she said, “I think he feels guilty about dragging Usnavi into this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi doesn’t blame him,” Vanessa said, “Why would he?” Eliza shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander likes to think the worst of himself,” she said, shrugging, “I’ve tried to tell him that his brother wouldn’t blame him,” she sighed, “But he just won’t listen. I think he needs to hear it from Usnavi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men are so emotionally constipated,” Vanessa replied, sighing, “It’s really hard doing all the work all the time.” Eliza giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” she said, “I did like looking at Alexander in his suit though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right!” Vanessa agreed, “Usnavi rarely gets dressed up. The suit was a welcome change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him out of his Columbia sweatshirt in a week,” she said, laughing, “I think you’ll like the outfit I chose for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited,” Vanessa said, “Do you know when the show is set to start?” Eliza checked her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes,” she replied, “I think they’re the first guests too so we won’t have to wait too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, there’s the host!” Eliza said excitedly, pointing at the stage. And there was John Andre in all his glory, walking on stage. He was probably in his late thirties without a single perfect blonde hair out of place. A producer walked on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone!” she said smiling, “We’re going to get started in just a couple of minutes so I’m going to run you through our procedure!” The audience quieted down, the chatter going down to virtually none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” she said, “There will be cue cards for reactions and such so pay attention to those!” She pointed to just over the area with couches where a large screen was. “That’s pretty much it, please have a good night!” The audience clapped goodnaturedly while the producer returned behind the scenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! We’re live in five, four, three two- '' The studio came to life, cameras swirling around the stage where John Andre sat, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening America!” he said, “Tonight we have quite the treat for you! Benedict Arnold is in the building!” the cue card lit up with the word: CLAP. Following the instructions, Vanessa and Eliza clapped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an amazing treat, our first guests, Presidential Candidate George Washington’s son Alexander Hamilton and his mystery twin brother!” This time when instructed to clap Vanessa and Eliza did so with more enthusiasm. “Let’s give them a warm welcome, huh?” Music began playing as Alexander and Usnavi walked out on stage. Alexander waved, smiling at the audience, while Usnavi seemingly tried to hide behind his brother. They matched actually, with Alexander wearing a navy blue turtleneck under a black blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like the outfit,” Vanessa whispered, leaning into Eliza’s shoulder. “Very academic.” Eliza stifled a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello John,” Alexander said, smiling charmingly. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Eliza silently who waved her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander is quite the charmer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouthed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always has been.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, got ya, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mouthed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, how are you Alexander?” he asked, “I understand you’re a recent graduate of Columbia Law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he said enthusiastically, “I’m all done with school for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Andre asked, turning towards Usnavi, “Are you a resident of Columbia as well?” Usnavi blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, actually,” he said, “I do actually go to university.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Andre asked, leaning forward, “And why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he began awkwardly, “My adoptive parents died right around when I graduated and I had to take over working at our family store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Usnavi’s really smart!” Alexander interjected, sensing Usnavi’s discomfort, “Seriously, his mental math skills are unmatched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” Andre said, accepting the topic change gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fully,” Alexander said, smiling. Usnavi smiled at his brother gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t we get to what everyone wants to know, huh?” Andre said, “How did you two get separated? When were you reunited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander and Usnavi shared a look, communicating silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, there was a hurricane when were younger,” Usnavi began, “And we got separated during the storm and I was taken in by a couple, the De La Vegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure a lot of you know my story,” Alexander began, “But to give cliff notes. I got sent here, to the mainland and thrown into the foster system before Senator Washington found me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when did you two get reunited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was at work,” Usnavi said, “And Alex came into to get a cup of coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needless to say, there was a lot of crying,” Alexander joked, “But that’s pretty much the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite heart-warming,” Andre said, “I have to say, you two are quite the good-looking  pair, you must be working hard to keep the ladies at bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure everyone knows that I’m in a committed relationship right now,” Alexander said, “That’s old news at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes!” Andre said, “To one Elizabeth Schuyler!” Alexander nodded, “Well, what about you Usnavi? Are you available?” Vanessa’s boyfriend blushed brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” he admitted, “I’m also in a long term relationship, with my girlfriend, Vanessa. They’re both here tonight actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” As John Andre spoke the camera zoomed around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the second row there,” Usnavi said, locking eyes with Vanessa. Eliza leaned into Vanessa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smile at the camera,” she whispered through her teeth. Vanessa followed her lead, waving slightly as the large lens got up close and personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Equal gorgeous  ladies for gorgeous men,” John Andre said excitedly, “I’m sure the new outlets will eat it up.” Alexander laughed goodnaturedly while Usnavi leaned into his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that?” Vanessa whispered to Eliza, “We’re gorgeous.” Eliza stifled a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Andre said, leaning forward, “Let’s talk politics, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! this going to be my main fic for right now and i’ll be trying to update semi regularly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>